The Sons of Dante
by burryk
Summary: It's been a very long time now. Dante has two sons. They get a mission and kill some demons. This story is finished now.
1. Meet the Boys

This is my first Devil May Cry fic, let alone my first fic ever. I hope ya'll don't hate it though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, or Dante.damn. If I did though, I'd be a very happy girl!! But anyone you never heard of.I more than likely own!  
  
Chapter 1 Meet the boys  
  
Quote: "I will now avenge my father's death!!"  
  
Dante was sitting on the couch watching TV. He hadn't had a job for a few months now.  
  
"I'm bored." Dante groaned  
  
"You can play with us." A little voice said from behind the couch.  
  
Dante looked to see one of his sons, Dyne. He was a cute 7 year old with black hair, with a silver tuff in the front. He had bright blue eyes to go with his sweet face.  
  
Dante smiled and propped his elbows on the back of the couch.  
  
"Hey squirt, what's up?" Dante asked. Dyne pointed a water pistol at Dante.  
  
"Yer hands, now." Dyne said in a playful tone.  
  
Dante held up his hands. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, would you now?" Dante asked cooly.  
  
Dyne grinned and knodded. "You aren't unarmed."  
  
Dante stood up, arms still in the air, and came around to the back of the couch. Dyne still had the gun pointed at him.  
  
Dante showed that he had no weapons. He was only wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, where'd he hide a weapon?  
  
Dyne stared at his father for a moment, then let the gun down. He holstered it in the pocket of his jeans. He turned around and began walking away.  
  
"Oh well, guess I'll let you go.this time."  
  
Dante watched Dyne walk toward the kitchen triumphantly. As he entered it, Dante saw that he was jerked around the corner. He cocked his head and began walking to the kitchen.  
  
Once there, Dante saw another boy, holding Dyne against the wall. He had a big water gun that looked like an uzzi. He had it at Dyne's chest.  
  
"Heh, too easy. You gotta be more alert." The boy said pushing the squirt gun into Dyne's chest a little.  
  
Dyne saw his dad standing behind his brother. Dyne pointed behind the boy. "Look! An Arcanine!!" Dyne yelled.  
  
"Really?! Where?!" The boy turned to see Dante standing over him.  
  
"Uh, oh." The boy said to himself. He quickly jumped away from Dyne and ran to the living room.  
  
"Tye." Dante said loudly. He started toward the living room.  
  
Tye was the same size as Dyne, but had jet-black hair. His eyes were green though. He also liked his hair a bit longer than his brother did. Even though they were twins, the two boys weren't alike at all.  
  
Dante had gotten to name the boys. They had planned on having some more kids later, he and his wife. Dante thought Dyne sounded like a good name for a strong warrior. Tye was short for Tyrant. Their mother didn't know Dante had named him that until after he was born. They hadn't expected twins. She insisted on calling him Tye for short. Dante didn't mind.  
  
Dante sighed as he saw the Tye jumping up and down on the couch. He had his uzzi pointed at Dante.  
  
"One more step and I'll shoot ya!" Tye said, holding the gun at Dante. Dante stopped and watched Tye. He felt something tug on his jeans.  
  
Dyne was standing next to him, offering a water pistol.  
  
"Here you go. I'll help take him out!" Dyne said happily.  
  
Dante took the pistol from the little boy. Dyne quickly pulled his gun from his pocket.  
  
"Let's get the sucka!" Dyne yelled as he ran toward the couch. Dante followed.  
  
Tye got ready for them. As they came close to the couch, he jumped over both of their heads and landed behind them. As the two turned to begin the attack, Tye held up his gun and shot at Dante. The projectile of water sped toward Dante and hit him in the chest with deadly precision.  
  
Dante doubled over to show he was hit. Tye showed no mercy and quickly drenched his father. Dante laid on the ground, silent.  
  
"Dad!" Dyne said dramaticlly. The boys were very good at acting out their little battles. They sometimes acted like it was really happening. Dante always tried to be as realistic as they were.  
  
Dyne rolled his fathers body over on his back. Dante acted like he was mortally wounded. He weakly looked up at Dyne.  
  
"Dyne.I'm gone man.Here, take my sword." Dante said, grabbing a nearby stick the boys had obviously been using earlier that day. He handed the 'sword' to Dyne.  
  
After handing Dyne the sword, Dante acted out a dramatic death. He layed silently with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dyne closed Dante's eyes. Tye smirked and gave a mean laugh.  
  
Dyne slowly stood up, sword in hand. He looked at Tye evilly. Tye's smirk faded quickly. He pointed his gun at Dyne and shot. The spray hit his shoulder. It didn't phase Dyne at all.  
  
"Now you're mine." Dyne said.  
  
Tye thought this was a good time to run.  
  
Dante peeked to see what was happening. He heard the boys yelling and saw Dyne running after Tye with the big broomstick. They were both running pretty fast, but Dyne was gaining quickly.  
  
Finally, Dyne was only a few inches away from his brother. He swiped at Tye's legs with the stick, knocking his feet out from under him. Dante winced as he heard the boy go down. Some thuds and a crash was audible as well.  
  
Dyne stood over his brother, sword in one hand, pistol in the other.  
  
"I will now avenge my father's death!!" Dyne yelled. He held the sword up high and struck it into Tye's chest. Tye groaned in pain. He held the sword weakly. Dyne finished the job off with about 30 shots with the pistol to Tye's chest and head.  
  
Dyne smiled after his brother was defeated. He walked to his fathers side, who was still laying there, motionless. "Okay, we're done." Dyne said. Dante suddenly jumped to his feet and walked over to Tye. The 'sword' was stuck in his armpit.  
  
"Alright, bedtime now."  
  
I hope you liked it. If you did, review please. Don't worry, I'll make it better. Tell me some ideas if you want to. Key word: REVIEW 


	2. Night of the Mission

Hey! Thanks for your reviews. Did ya'll like the first chapter? I hope so. I hope to later make this a little more exciting.  
  
Disclaimer: Um.I own EVERYONE!!! HA HA HA HA!! Well, everyone but Dante. Sob.  
  
Here's chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2 Night of the Mission  
  
Dyne layed on his bed, trying to sleep. Today had been his brother and his 18th birthday. They'd gotten some cool stuff. Dyne had gotten a cool coat, like his dads, only it was midnight blue. He'd also gotten two 45 caliber pistols, some books, some CD's, and a bunch of clothes. Tye got a new sword, since Dyne had broke his old one a few weeks ago. He got some clothes and a couple of comics too. Dyne had nearly fallen over laughing when he'd seen Tye's last gift; beautiful silver bangle.  
  
Dyne looked across the room, where Tye layed in his own bed. "So, you like your bracelet?" Dyne asked, nearly snickering. Dyne never wanted anything pretty or girly. He just wanted stuff to look cool and kick ass with. He always saw his dad as the perfect role model.  
  
Of course, the bangle wasn't girly at all. There was a large saphire in the middle of it. A dragon-like face held the stone in its mouth. There was a serpent on each side of the head and stone. Their tails met at the clasp. Dyne hadn't acually seen it. He just figured it was sissy to wear bracelets.  
  
Tye didn't answer Dyne's question. He was too busy examining the odd bangle.  
  
"I guess you do then." Dyne sighed and rolled over. He finally fell asleep, Tye soon after.  
  
Dyne began to dream. He saw a few people walking around on a street. He was there too. The people didn't say anything, in fact, Dyne could hear nothing at all but his own breath. He heard something coming up behind him. When he turned, there was a shadowy beast standing over him. It swipped a large, clawed hand down toward him.  
  
Dyne lept up, almost out of the bed. He rolled over and off the bed; he hadn't noticed how close he had been to the edge. He stood up and looked around. Tye was asleep, a smile across his face.  
  
Dyne hated it when he dreamed. Unlike his brother, he never had a good dream. He only had nightmares. It sucked because he was always either dying, or about to be killed. Of course, they didn't mean anything.All they did was stress him out.  
  
He sighed and walked out of the room. Now seemed like a nice time for a drink and a midnight snack.  
  
Dyne started down the stairs quietly. Dante had the ears of a fox and didn't like Dyne's "midnight snacks." They usually consisted of about a quarter of the contents in the frige.  
  
"Dad won't mind. I'll just make it a light snack." Dyne thought, a smirk going across his face.  
  
(Hold on.)  
  
There are a few things that should be known about Dyne and Tye. The two are complete opposites in many ways. Dyne is an energetic guy who loves to fight. At school, he gets into fights all the time, excpecially with guys much bigger built than him. He rarely does his homework, but somehow miraculously passes. He enjoys his training.  
  
Tye doesn't like to fight, although he's very good at it. He does all of his homework and gets along with most of the students and teachers. The two practically switched identities around the age of 10.  
  
Many of Dyne's demonic qualities are different from Tye's. He can devil trigger when nothing is happening. Tye, however, has to be mad or upset to trigger, much like Dante. Dyne can only stay triggered for about an hour or two, while Tye can be triggered until he decides to stop, but to do it again, he has to be upset again. Both boys have some of the same abilities, while they may have a few different from each other.  
  
(Just wanted to specify the two a bit. Carry on.)  
  
Dyne got to the refrigerator and got himself a snack that resembled more of a full course meal. He sat at the kitchen table and began eating.  
  
After a few minutes, he was finished and headed back toward the stairs. As he crossed the living room, he saw a piece of paper attached to the front door. He stopped and began reading it.  
  
'Hey, went on a mission. Take care of yourselves, I'll be back in two days. Sorry, didn't want to wake you guys up.'  
  
Dante  
  
"Aw, sweet!" Dyne yelled. Dante was almost never gone. Now was the time to party.  
  
Dyne scrambled up the stairs to his room. He busted the door open, causing Tye to spring up from his slumber.  
  
"Dyne!? What the hell man?! You trying to scare the fuck out of me or what?! Tye yelped. He saw that Dyne had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Dad's gone. You know what that means?" Dyne said slyly. Tye cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Well damn, you're dumb! I'm gonna go get into his stuff!!" Dyne yelled, rushing out of the room. Tye sighed and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning.  
  
"I better keep him out of trouble." Tye thought. He got out of bed and shuffled downstairs.  
  
As he proceeded to the living room, Tye saw Dyne burst from Dante's room. He had a bottle of brandy in one hand and 'Wozzy' in the other. Tye wasn't too concerned about the booze, he was more worried about the sword.  
  
"Dyne! Damn it, put that back!!" Tye yelled, jumping for the sword. Dyne dodged him easily. Tye stumbled a bit.  
  
"Look, you can't be playing with dad's sword. He'll notice and get pissed off." Tye explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So what? I know the consequences. I'll just get bitched at." Dyne said. He held the sword up in the air.  
  
"One day, dad'll give me this. I'll use it just like he use to. I'll kill all sorts of demons, just like him." Dyne said proudly. Tye just scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, right. You've never acually fought a demon, have you?"  
  
"Well, no. You haven't either." Dyne defended.  
  
"Nope, but unlike you, I studied tons of them. I could fight one and probobly come out without a scratch." Tye boasted.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll study them later. Right now though, I'm gonna get drunk, play with dad's sword in the backyard, drink some more, then I'll pass out on the living room floor."  
  
With that, Dyne walked to the couch and plopped down. Just as he was about to open the brandy, the phone rang. Dyne turned his head to the little table where the phone laid.  
  
"Who the hell's that at this hour?" Dyne asked, getting up. Tye shrugged.  
  
"Bill collector?"  
  
Dyne scoffed and picked up the phone. When the boys answered, they were supposed to address themselves as 'Devil May Cry."  
  
"Devil May Cry. What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Dante Sparda?" A deep, male voice asked.  
  
"No, but close. What do you need?" Dyne asked.  
  
"Well, I really need Dante." The voice complained.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. You're talking to one of his sons. I'll take care of anything you need from my old man." Dyne explained.  
  
"Oh. Then you won't mind taking a little mission."  
  
Dyne's eyes widened. Tye was staring at him angrily. He looked like he was about to kick Dyne's ass for saying what he was saying.  
  
Dyne listened to the man's instructions intently. After he was done, Tye heard Dyne begin to speak.  
  
"Thanks. We'll be there in a few hours. Bye." Dyne said and hung up the phone. He looked to see a very upset Tye.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tye said with anger riding on his words. Dyne scratched his head.  
  
"Um.we got a job man!!" Dyne yelled, arms in the air.  
  
This was going to be the start of a very bad day for Tye.  
  
Um.I'm still not too confident about my writing. If you liked it, please, for the love of all things good in this world, (like Dante and ice cream) review it. Now, I'm going to bed. I'll try to write a chapter every few days, (if anyone likes it or wants to read more) but I can only put this stuff in at school, so.it's hard to get these in before the bell rings. (Ya know school.It's a bummer.)  
  
Thanks for reading. Review. 


	3. The Approachment

Hello there. I'm back. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed me. I think I'm a bit more confident now. I'll try to write better.  
  
Huh. I really don't know if I have to say this every chapter. . . I don't own Devil May Cry, any monsters, or Dante. I just have Dyne, Tye, and all the other characters. Capcom shouldn't sue me, because all I have is a crumby computer with a 1.9 Gb hard drive and a PS2 that is possessed and hates me.  
  
Chapter 3 The Approachment  
  
Dyne and Tye drove down the highway in their old red and white Bronco. Dyne was driving and doing 80 in a 55. Tye had been nagging at his brother the whole way.  
  
"I still can't believe you told that guy we'd do this. . ." Tye complained.  
  
"Well, never said you had to come." Dyne said.  
  
"Someone's gotta make sure you don't get yourself killed."  
  
Dyne laughed. "Me? Dead? Yeah right, that'll happen. Besides. . . I'm not afraid of death."  
  
Tye stared at Dyne after that comment. Dyne's confident smirk slowly changed to a mournful frown.  
  
"What changed your mood so quick?" Tye asked.  
  
"Shut up. . . . . I don't wanna talk about it." Dyne's voice broke a bit.  
  
Tye stopped watching him and looked out the window. They zipped past a road sign that said Berail, 25.  
  
"So that's where we're going, right?" Tye asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're supposed to meet the guy I talked to when we get there. He'll give us instructions and tell us about our pay." Dyne explained, his voice back to normal.  
  
Tye layed his head back on the seat and sighed. Both boys were silent for a few minutes, then Tye started talking.  
  
"Think you're going fast enough? Slow down a bit would ya?"  
  
"Man, you just aren't happy unless you have something to bitch at me about, huh?"  
  
"Just trying to keep you in line, ya know?  
  
Dyne shrugged, not lowering his speed. It was five in the morning; not like anyone was on the road. He hadn't seen a single car since they'd gotten on the exit to Berail.  
  
******* After another fifteen minutes, the boys found themselves parked in front of a huge roadblock. Dyne hopped out of the Bronco and looked around. He could see some building ahead. There was also a big sign in front of the blockade.  
  
'Turn back now if you want to live. There's nothing here for you.'  
  
Dyne cocked his head and turned to Tye, who was just now getting out of the car.  
  
"Looks like we're walking the rest of the way." Dyne said walking to the back of the car.  
  
Tye came around too, looking around. He began rubbing his arm.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this. . ." Tye began.  
  
"Shut up. You always have a bad feeling about everything."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm usually right, huh?"  
  
Dyne said nothing. He opened the back of the old suv and pulled out a big crate. He set it down on the ground and opened it.  
  
He pulled out two swords, one was the new one of Tye's. He had already decided to call it Wraith. The other sword was a very familiar one. Aparently, Dyne had decided to 'borrow' the Force Edge.  
  
"Dad's gonna kill you. . . . ." Tye warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Dyne said, sheathing the sword on his back. He then reached back into the crate.  
  
"Oh yeah, come to daddy." Dyne said reveiling his new pistols that were in a shoulder holster. He put them on properly, then reached back into the crate. He pulled out a big pistol, which belonged to Tye. Dyne threw it to him carelessly. Tye barely grabbed it before it hit the ground.  
  
"You IDIOT!!! It's loaded!! Don't you know it has a sensitive trigger?!" Tye yelled.  
  
Dyne shrugged and went back to the box. After they had distributed the supplies, Dyne drew his pistols, to see how fast he was.  
  
"Okay, ready?" He asked, looking at Tye.  
  
"I guess. . ."  
  
They both headed to the town.  
  
Okay. . .That one was really short compared to the others. It mainly consisted of talking too. I'll probobly have the next chapter today or tomorrow. Everyone Review!! 


	4. The Man of Black Robes

I'm back. (That was quick!)  
  
Chapter 4 The Man of Black Robes  
  
Dyne and Tye walked down an abandoned street. They'd just entered the town. Dyne growled.  
  
"Man, where are all the damn demons?" He complained.  
  
"Don't worry about them. We need to find this guy you've been talking about before you go getting slashed up and killed."  
  
"Why are you so unconfident in my abilities?"  
  
Tye stopped. He looked to his side and saw a figure standing in the shadows a few feet from him. Tye yelped and stumbled right into Dyne, causing them both to fall down. Tye was lying on Dyne.  
  
"GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME DAMN IT!!!" Dyne yelled. Tye lept up, Dyne next. They both looked at the figure.  
  
The figure slowly came out of the shadows. It was someone in a black robe with a large hood, covering his face from view. Just a few strands of silver hair could be seen sticking out from under the hood.  
  
Dyne grabbed the handle of his sword. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the one who sent for you." The man said. He sounded like an older man, probably 40. Dyne recognized the voice; it the same guy who'd called them. Dyne relaxed, letting his arm drop down to his side.  
  
"What's the job?" Dyne asked, playing it cool.  
  
"Are you sure you can take it? You look a little young. . ."  
  
"Relax old man. We can handle anything ya throw at us." Dyne said in a confident tone.  
  
"Like father like son, I see." The man scoffed.  
  
Dyne smirked. Hey, his role model was his old man, after all. "Okay, what is it? Come on, I ain't got all day."  
  
"Alright. You see, there's this man, well, devil actually. He's torn this town apart, as you can see. He's sent all sorts of horrible demons here. They've killed almost all of the people."  
  
"And you want us to take this devil out, right?" Dyne finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dyne put his arms behind his head. He shuffled a bit.  
  
"What's his name?" Dyne asked.  
  
"What?" The man asked.  
  
"Well, If I'm gonna kill the guy, I want to now his name before I kill him." Dyne explained. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, not at all. His name is Zelith."  
  
Dyne nodded, logging the name away in his mind.  
  
"So, how much are you going to pay us?"  
  
The man thought for a moment. "$ 30,000?"  
  
Dyne's eyes widened. "Together?!"  
  
"No. . .Each."  
  
Dyne laughed with joy. Tye just stared at the two. Neither knew what to think. Dyne finally decided to speak after a few moments.  
  
"We'll do it!" Dyne yelled.  
  
The man nodded and put out his hand. Dyne grabbed it and shook. Tye saw his smile faded a little for some reason.  
  
Tye groaned and massaged his temples. He couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
The man turned from them. "Well, I will pay you once you've completed your mission. Zelith is in this town. He shouldn't be too hard for you boys to find, right?" He slowly walked into the shadows. "I bid you boys farewell."  
  
The cloaked man suddenly vanished away into the shadows. Dyne walked over to Tye and stood next to him. Tye looked at his brother, who was holding his hand for some reason. He began to smile again.  
  
"Well, dad won't be so mad now, right?"  
  
That's chapter 4! Mostly talking, huh? I'll have more soon! REVIEW! 


	5. Shadows Suck

Well, I got bored this weekend. (Yunalesca is beating my ass into the dirt in FFX, so I'm taking a break from that. I lent Devil May Cry to a buddy, and I have 'drawers block.' So I had nothing to do but this.) This one'll have more action. . .I hope.  
  
Chapter 5 Shadows Suck. . .  
  
The wind howled. The entire town seemed deserted. Many of the buildings were torn up; their windows busted out or doors ripped off their hinges. Dyne and Tye hadn't seen anyone except the man in the robe since they'd gotten there. Dyne seemed to be getting bored. He sighed, then growled.  
  
"Didn't that old man say there were demons here? Where the hell are they all?!" Dyne growled.  
  
"Shut up! They may hear you. . ." Tye said quietly.  
  
Dyne stood up as straight as possible. "So what? I WANT them to hear me." He ran forward a few steps and cupped his hands by his mouth. He began to yell.  
  
"HEY!! YOU FUCKIN' DEMONS!! COME OUT AND FIGHT!!! I'LL SEND YOU ALL BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!"  
  
Silence. . .  
  
"Oh, that helped." Tye said sarcasticlly. "Let's get-"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud hiss from an ally. They both looked, but saw nothing. Dyne began walking toward the ally. Tye watched him.  
  
As he came to the ally, Dyne looked around. It was dark; he didn't see anything. He drew his sword and cautiously walked in.  
  
"Dyne. . ." Tye groaned. Dyne ignored him and continued walking.  
  
As he walked, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He looked around, but still saw nothing. He couldn't hear anything except the tapping and shuffling of his feet as he moved. He took a few more steps and noticed that with his next step, his boot made a soft thud instead of its usual tap.  
  
Dyne stopped. He looked around again. His shuffling seemed to sound different as he turned about.  
  
"What the hell did I step in?" he thought, quickly looking down. There was a pair of red, glowing eyes looking up at him. Whatever he was standing on hissed. He cut a backflip and landed about ten feet away. He looked to see a giant, black spike pillar in the place where he'd been standing seconds ago. The spike suddenly flew back into the ground. The eyes moved from the ground and seemed to float above the ground. It was so dark in the ally that Dyne couldn't make out what the eyes belonged to.  
  
"Dyne! Get out of there, quick!" He heard Tye yell. Dyne didn't think it was too wise to stay and fight his unknown adversary in the dark, so he ran out of the ally and stopped next to Tye. He readied his sword and watched for whatever had attacked him to come out.  
  
Tye knew what it was. A shadow. He knew that it would be an easy target for someone like. . . oh, say Dante. But for Dyne. . .well, Dyne had no idea how to kill one. "Dyne, be careful. That's a shadow, it's pretty strong." Tye explained.  
  
The shadow came from the dark ally. It hissed at the boys, jumped into the air, spun, and came down towards them. The two dodged the attack. The shadow landed on the ground, causing some chunks of the asphalt to fly from its blow.  
  
"That would've hurt. . ." Dyne thought. The shadow had its back turned from Dyne.  
  
"Alright, asshole! Lets see what you got!" Dyne yelled, running toward the shadow.  
  
Tye saw what his brother was about to do. "NO!!! WAIT DYNE!!" He yelled.  
  
To late. . .Dyne struck the shadow from above. A spell of some sort repelled the sword, causing Dyne to lose his balance a little bit. Dyne saw a number of neddle-like spikes come from the shadows body, flying in his direction. Before he could react, they hit him in the chest and since he was unbalanced, sent him flying into a nearby wall. He groaned in pain.  
  
Dyne hadn't acually been wounded before. He never thought it would hurt as bad as it did though. He layed on the ground, feeling his chest. There were about ten small holes that he could feel. His entire chest burned like fire. He could hardly breath. He groaned. Man, shadows sucked. . .They really sucked. . .  
  
"Dyne!!!" Tye yelled out.  
  
Dyne could hear gunshots and hissing. His hearing was dullened for some reason, his vision too. He turned his head a little. It hurt to do so, but he wanted to know what was happening.  
  
He could see his brother's blurry figure shooting the cat-like demon with his pistol. The demon turned into a sphere shape, then Tye pulled out his sword and slashed away at it. When the shadow resumed its form, it was red. Tye ran around, keeping far away from it. This would've looked somewhat funny to Dyne if he weren't lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The shadow ran toward Tye and tried to grab him in its mouth, but Tye ran up a nearby wall and flipped about five feet behind the beast. Before the shadow could turn around, it roared and exploded. When it died, the spikes disappeared from Dyne's wounds.  
  
Dyne could see Tye sheath his sword and turn around. He began running toward Dyne. He knelled down next to him.  
  
"Dyne?! Hey bud, hang on there!" Tye yelled.  
  
Dyne tried to reassure Tye that he was all right, but all he could do was groan in pain again. He could hear Tye talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He groaned again as Tye pulled off his trench coat and tried to pull off his shirt. Dyne managed to yell in pain instead of just groan. Tye stopped trying with the shirt.  
  
"Please be all right. Don't fucking die on me!"  
  
Dyne knew he wouldn't die so easily. He had demonic blood in him. He'd heal soon.  
  
Dyne's vision unblurred a little. He could see someone coming up behind Tye. Dyne tried to warn Tye, but still couldn't get out any words. Tye's eyes widened as the figure hit him in the back of the head. He fell down onto Dyne. Dyne winced a little as Tye landed on his wounds. He heard the figure begin to speak.  
  
"Hey! Get over here! I got two of them!" The figure yelled, obviously a man.  
  
Two more figures came over. Dyne could see a little better now. He could make out a stout man, a young man about Dyne's age, and a young girl about the same age. He closed his eyes. He felt someone touch his neck.  
  
"Well, he's alive, but he's hurt pretty bad." The woman said softly.  
  
"Man, why'd you knock this one out? He didn't do anything." The young man asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just didn't wanna have to bother with his questions. Let's just get them back to the hide out before this one wakes up." The bigger man explained.  
  
Dyne felt himself being lifted off the ground. He groaned. What the hell else could possibly go wrong today?  
  
That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it too. I probably can't write for a week or so. I wanna see how many reviews I get anyways.  
  
Review it. Thank you. 


	6. The Wolf Clan

Well. . . Some one must really like this. (Mr. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. . .I can't remember how many HAHAHAHA's there were.) I only had, like 18 reviews so far, (Last time I got to check.) but I've also only had this story out for about a week and a half. On to chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6 The Wolf Clan  
  
Dyne felt himself being set down. He could hear people talking. Although he wasn't hurting anymore, he decided to play hooky and listen to the conversation.  
  
"What the hell did you guys do?" A man asked.  
  
"Well, I saw these two fighting a shadow. Apparently, this one got hurt. The other one killed the thing." A gruff voice answered.  
  
"Hey, come help this one doc, he's pretty hurt. He tried to wack that demon with a sword and got a chest full of spikes." A young girl said.  
  
"Alright, I'll try to fix him up. Lay his stuff down over there."  
  
Dyne heard a few pairs of feet coming towards him. They stopped next to him. He felt someone tug at his shirt.  
  
"Give me some scissors." The apparent doc said.  
  
"Man, this was a perfectly good shirt. . ." Dyne thought as his shirt was cut down the middle in the front. He felt them open it up.  
  
"What the hell? I thought you said he was wounded. There's nothing but blood here." The man said in a surprised tone.  
  
"No, I saw the holes! There were like, 15 holes in his chest! They couldn't have just disappeared." The woman argued.  
  
Suddenly, Dyne sat up. All three people jumped back, scared shitless.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Don't fuckin' do that! God I hate demons!" The doc yelled.  
  
Dyne looked around. He saw a middle aged skinny man, the stout, young man from the street earlier, and the young woman from earlier. They were looking at him in horror. Dyne felt his bare chest. There wasn't a hole in him. He felt a lot better now.  
  
"Hoooh! Man, that fuckin' hurt!" Dyne yelled. He stretched his arms in the air and looked around. The stout man had a sawed off shotgun pointed at Dyne, the other two were just staring at him. He was layed out on an old bed.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Where's my brother? I saw you bash him in the head." Dyne said, staring at the stout man with the shotgun. No one moved or said a word. Dyne hopped out of the bed and stretched. This action only made the shotgun man more alert. He was holding that shotgun pretty tight. Dyne decided to calm everyone down.  
  
"Hey. . .I ain't gonna hurt no one. I just want to know why you guys knocked out my brother and captured us." He looked at the man with the shotgun again. "Put that damn thing down. I can dodge that bullet before you even squeeze the trigger. Even if you did hit me, I'd probably hop up in a few minutes anyways." Dyne said, pacing around in front of the three.  
  
"He's got a point." Someone said. Dyne looked out of the corner of his eye to see the young man from on the steet coming into the room. He had a plate of food. "It only took us, oh. . .three minutes to get him here. He's already completely healed." The man looked at Dyne, not much of an expression on his face. "Here, thought you'd get better soon, so I brought you some food." He then set the plate down on a little table next to the bed.  
  
"Thanks." Dyne said. He sat down and began eating. It wasn't much, but it would fill him up for a while.  
  
The stout man looked at the boy. "Hey! Don't be feeding him now! We're having lunch soon. I don't wanna feed these guys yet."  
  
Dyne looked at the man. "So, why'd ya knock my brother out again?" The man had lowered and put the gun away by now, but he still had his hand on it.  
  
"I knew you guys were demons, I though you'd put up a fight. I wanna persuade you guys not to attack us." The man explained.  
  
Dyne scoffed. "Well, THAT isn't the way to do it, now is it?"  
  
Soon after Dyne finished eating, a middle aged man walked into the room. He had black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. His eyes were orange and he had some scars on his face. He stood in front of Dyne, hands behind his back.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Yo, who are you guys anyways?" Dyne asked. The man began to pace.  
  
"I'm Skail, the man who knocked out your brother is Kimra, that young lady there is Saia, that boy there is Leuthe, and Troy is our doctor." The man explained. He stopped paceing. "You are Dante Spardas' boys, right?"  
  
Dyne knodded. Kimra's eyes widened.  
  
"You're Dante's son?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Dyne knodded again. "Oh, shit. . ." Kimra groaned, turning many shades whiter. He quickly left the room, Leuthe and Troy following shortly after. Kimra knew he was going to face the wrath of Dante. . .  
  
Dyne had caught a glimpse of Kimra's face before he'd left. He snickered a little. He thought about how protective his dad was of them. If something bad happened to them, Dante would definitely be kicking some ass.  
  
Skail came close to Dyne. "Well, shall we go get your brother and talk some business?" Skail asked.  
  
"Business?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tye began to stir. He could hear someone talking.  
  
"Oh shit! He's waking up! God, please don't let him be pissed!" A man said in a paniced tone. Tye opened his eyes and looked around. There were two men standing in front of him. One was a very young man, the other probably 25 or so. The older one was pale as a ghost, and was staring at Tye. He looked very worried. It was Kimra and Leuthe.  
  
"Where am I?" Tye ask faintly. The older man seemed somewhat relieved.  
  
"You're in our home." He said quietly.  
  
Tye groaned. Nothing seemed to be going well today. He rubbed his head.  
  
"Hey, Tye." A voice called. Tye looked up to see Dyne standing in a doorway in nothing but partially bloody jeans. He had some drying blood on his chest, and most of his upper body. He also had some in his hair. He had his usual cocky smirk across his face. Tye smiled.  
  
"Your alright."  
  
Dyne nodded. Tye felt a great bit of relief to see that his brother wasn't hurt. He had half a thought to criticize him for his ignorance, but decided against it for the time being. He stood up and noticed another man coming into the room behind Dyne. It was Skail.  
  
"Who are all you people? I thought there wasn't anyone here." Tye asked.  
  
"Most of us are members of the Wolf clan." Skail explained.  
  
Tye had heard of them before. It was a demon clan.  
  
"You guys are demons?!" Tye yelled. Dyne jumped away from Skail and, since they had taken his weapons, took a fighting stance.  
  
Skail put one hand up in the air. "Listen, we don't want to hurt you. We don't associate with other demons anymore. We came to the human world to get away from the others. We took on human forms as well. We just want your help."  
  
Dyne untensed he stood up straight and stared at Skail. "So, what do you guys want OUR help for?" Skail began leaving the room.  
  
"I'll tell you over lunch. Why don't we go ahead and eat. Mace should be done making it by now." Skail left, leaving everyone else standing around, looking at each other.  
  
After a few moments, Dyne punched one fist into an open palm. "Well, let's go get some grub, huh?"  
  
I'm done with that one. I'll go ahead and write the next one too. I'm bored again. (Not like I get to do anything but sit around at home, being a lazy butt anyways.) Give it a review please, this is the only thing other that my drawings that I get praise for. 


	7. Dog Eat Dog The Wryn Mission

Woho!! I'm having a good week! I've lost my drawer's block, got DDRMAX, got March's Shonen Jump, (I love Naruto!!!) I decided to try making a comic, (manga really. . .) AND I wrote this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 Dog eat Dog. . .The Wyrn Mission  
  
The brothers and their new friends made their way to the kitchen. Saia had joined them. Leuthe lead the way. Everyone there had introduced themselves to Tye, since he hadn't known anyones' name. As they got to the kitchen, Dyne could see a red haired man putting plates of food on a big rectangular table. Everyone came in and sat down; the red haired man sat down as well Skail was already seated at one end of the table. Tye and Dyne noticed there was still one chair, food in front of it, with no one sitting there.  
  
After everyone was situated, Skail gave them the signal to go ahead. Dyne and Tye both dug into their meal. There was a big slab of meat, some kind of leafy vegetables, and a potato. Dyne quickly scarfed the potato and vegies, then went at the meat. It tasted pretty good, but Dyne had never had anything that tasted like it before. After getting half way through it. He decided to ask what it was.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Skail?"  
  
Skail stopped eating and looked up at Dyne. "Yes?"  
  
Dyne poked his meat with his fork. "This is good. What is it?"  
  
Tye, who had already finished his meat and was working on the potato, looked up at Skail. "Yeah, what was that? It was delicious."  
  
Skail hesitated a little and replied. "It's. . .um, blade."  
  
Dyne cocked his head and looked at everyone. Some of the group was staring at him. He looked over at Tye, who was a light shade of green. He had a disgusted look on his face. "What's up? What's a blade?" Dyne asked. Tye stared at him like he was the biggest dumbass in the world.  
  
". . .It's a type of demon. It looks like a giant lizard. . ." Tye explained, sounding like he was about to vomit.  
  
Dyne looked down at his half eaten blade steak. The thought of eating a big lizard demon just wasn't appealing to him. He looked back up and smiled. Everyone was still staring at him, but some began averting their attention to Tye. Kimra was quietly snickering across from Tye. Saia put one hand on her face, she was trying to hide a faint smirk. Leuthe continued eating, along with Troy. Even Skail saw Tye's reaction rather. . .humorous. Dyne thought about it for a moment. It was kinda funny. He began to laugh.  
  
"Damn! I can't believe I just ate that!" His laughing was interrupted by a sudden outburst from Tye.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING???!!! HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE EAT THIS?! IT'S A DEMON! LIKE YOU!" Tye yelled.  
  
"Well, what do you suggest we eat? The demons ate almost all the food in town. The electricity's out, so anything that has to be refrigerated has spoiled by now, and the only place to get perishable food is WAY on the other side of town. In between here and there is 'No Man's Land.'" The red headed man argued. He didn't seem like a nice guy.  
  
Skail sighed. "He's right. We've been scrapping by on nothing but demon meat and the rest of our canned vegetables, along with the ones that Saia grows. The only place left to get food is at the Shop n' Go on the other side of town." Tye relaxed, feeling sorry for the group. Skail sighed again. He knew that Tye would have a hard time understanding their troubles; he had never seen such hard times as the Wolf clan had. Skail, being the leader of the clan, had had his fair share of hardships during his life. He looked at Dyne, who had apparently decided he was hungry enough to continue his lunch.  
  
After everyone finished lunch, Saia and the red haired man picked up the dishes. They left the one plate that had not been eaten off of.  
  
"Who's that for?" Dyne asked. He could still eat some more and was wondering if he could have it.  
  
"Oh, that's for Chris. He'll be back soon." Skail explained. "We always leave his food there, in case he comes in a little late."  
  
"What if he never shows up?" Dyne asked.  
  
"Well, he goes out to 'No Man's Land' to scout out the area and kill some demons. He always comes back to eat lunch, then he goes out again. He asks us to leave his food here, so no one has to reheat his or anything. If he never shows up, then we suspect the worst for him. . ."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Dyne remembered about the clan wanting their help. "What did you want our help with? You said you'd tell us over lunch."  
  
Skail had obviously forgotten. He nodded his head to in an 'Oh yeah' gesture. "As I've told you, we're short on food. We need some help killing the demons. There are a few types of demons around right now. We have some shadows, and a few Sins, but there are hundreds of blades and another type that we call wyrns. They look like small dragons. They're a hell of a lot worse than the biggest blade. They shoot fireballs out of their mouths too. Every time we kill one, two more take its place. They're our biggest threat."  
  
Dyne, still sitting at the table, propped his feet up on the table. "So you want us to try and kill the little bastards, right?"  
  
Skail sighed. "No. You see, Chris went to find the mother. We know that there's a mother wyrn that can reproduce at a very high rate. If we get rid of her, then no more will be produced, so they'll all eventually die. We'll be able to kill off the remainders. We just want you to help kill the mother wyrn."  
  
Dyne thought it over. Even though they already had a mission, he wanted the chance to see some action. "Yeah, we'll help. Are we gonna get any pay?"  
  
Skail laughed. "Pay? We fed you, right? We don't have anything to pay you. Haven't you figured that out yet?"  
  
Dyne shrugged. "Oh well, we'll do it anyways."  
  
Tye massaged his temples. "Why don't I ever have a say in any of this. . ?"  
  
"Because. . .You just don't." Dyne said with a cocky smirk.  
  
Okay. That's it for now. I'll have more soon. . .I hope. Keep with your reviews. I really love writing this!! 


	8. Oh Devil Isn't Happy

OOOOKAAY!!!! I went ahead and wrote 8. Damn, these go fast, but I still have a lot to go. I really hope you guys like this as much as you say.  
  
Chapter 8 Oh. . .Devil isn't Happy. . .  
  
Dante unlocked the front door. His note was still stuck to the door. He'd thought it would take a lot longer than it did to finish his mission. Just a few rouge demons causing trouble. He'd desposed of them easily.  
  
He took off his blood stained trench coat and Alastor and threw it on the couch. It was odd. . .It was now about 3:00 in the afternoon. Dyne usually would be in the living room, eating a second lunch. The room was deserted.  
  
"Hey, Dyne?! Where are you? Tye?" Dante called. There was no reply. He walked to the kitchen, but no one was there either.  
  
"Hey, boys?"  
  
Silence. . .  
  
"Where the hell are those two?" Dante thought. He walked back to the living room and upstairs. He went down the hall until he got to the boys' room. He knocked.  
  
"You guys in there?" There was no reply. He opened the door, but saw no Dyne or Tye.  
  
Dante checked the kitchen again, then the bathroom. He even checked the closets and the pantry. The boys weren't around.  
  
"What about my room?" He thought. He walked into his room. "Dyne, are you in here?" Still, no answer.  
  
Dante saw a bottle of his brandy laying on his bed stand. "Damn it, Dyne. If you're going to get into my liquor, at least be smart enough to put it away. . ." Dante thought. He assured himself that the boys probably just went to some party for his absence. Probably stole a bunch of his booze too. He picked up the bottle and walked to the liquor cabinet. As he put it away, he sensed something out of place. . .None of his bottles were gone, but still. . .something was out of place.  
  
Then, it hit him. He turned around and looked at the empty rack over his bed. Wozzy was out of place. Only one person would dare take his sword from its hanging place.  
  
"Dyne. . ." Dante said outloud.  
  
Yep. Dante knew Dyne was the culprit. He was always trying to steal the Force Edge and play with it.  
  
Dante ran out of the room and into the backyard. His little delinquent wasn't there either. Dante sighed and headed back inside, figuring they'd be back soon. Then, they'd be in a world of shit.  
  
As he headed back in, he saw a little note hung on the back door from the outside.  
  
Hello daddy!! If you're reading this, that means I'm in deep feces. I might as well tell you where I went. I'm going to Berail to have one hell of a time. I drug Tye along with me. We'll be sure to bring you home some nice skulls though. I'll be sure to kill a shit load of demons for ya! Love ya, and I hope you ain't too pissed.  
  
*Dyne* (  
  
Dante almost went white. Before he could think of anything else, he was already ready and gone.  
  
He'd never let anything happen to his boys, not now, not ever. If he knew Dyne as well as he thought he did, he'd be getting into as much trouble as he possibly could. Which ment. . .Dante better hurry.  
  
OOOHHH! That's it. Review again. Let me know if I should stop cussing so much or anything. I do like the cussing though, makes the guys look like bad asses, ya know? I don't think I made that much cussing, but some people might be offended, ya know? Now I'll stop sounding like Raijin (I haven't played forever, but I think that's his name.) from FF8 and say good night. Night. . . 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Dyne was walking down a hall in the Wolf clans' hideout. The windows of the hall were all boarded up, save one that wasn't broken or boarded. Very little light shone in the musky corridor.  
  
Dyne was still shirtless and bloody. He didn't seem to care though. His boots clacked loudly on the tile floor. A cool breeze blew through the corridor suddenly. It was inviting, but that ment that a door or something had been opened. The way the corridor smelled, that was the only way any cool air would have gotten in.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" Dyne asked. He scanned the hall, but saw no one. He cautiously continued down the hall.  
  
As he approached a fork in the hall, a man stepped out. The man had brown hair. He was wearing a tactical vest of some sort, jeans, and big boots. He had a sword pointed at Dyne.  
  
"Get out, demon. You don't belong here." The man said slyly. He threw the sword over his head, ready to strike Dyne. As the man brought the sword down toward him, Dyne rolled to the side, easily dodging the man's attack. Just as the sword hit the ground, the man swung it to the side, just barely nicking Dyne on the arm. Dyne could tell this guy was a human. As Dyne jumped away, the man charged toward him with the sword in front of him. Dyne barely missed being impaled for the second time that day. For a human, this guy was fast. Strong too. Dyne considered using his devil trigger. . .  
  
Dyne dodged blow after blow. . .barely. The man was almost as quick as Dyne, but Dyne stayed one step ahead of him the whole time. The man tried once again to impale Dyne, but with more force and speed behind his strike. Dyne moved over to the side.  
  
Just as the man came by Dyne, Dyne grabbed at his throat. Since the man was running pretty fast, he hit the hand hard. . .real hard. Dyne clamped his hand down and hurled the man back first into the wall. He stood straight, hand clasped around the man's throat. The man seemed surprised that Dyne wasn't acually trying to choke him just yet. Dyne didn't really want to strangle the poor human, he just wanted to know what the hell he'd done.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dyne asked. The man stared at him curiously.  
  
"Why aren't you killing me? Go ahead, throttle me. I don't care." Dyne could tell that the man had worn himself out during the fight. He tightened his grasp and asked again. The man was completely silent, except for his heavy breathing.  
  
"Come on pal, I hate it when people don't answer my questions.! Now answer me, or else!" Dyne didn't seem to notice he was yelling. He never did notice when he lost his temper.  
  
The man remained silent. He smirked. "Aw. . .what are you gonna do. Take a good look down, ya stupid bastard."  
  
Dyne looked down to see a semi-auto pointed at his chest. Dyne rolled his eyes at the man. "Come on pal, I'll live through that. Then I'll just be pissed."  
  
"Oh? No demon's ever lived after it got shot with the bullets I've got in here. They're magic. Even if the one to your chest doesn't kill you, the one I'll put in your head afterwards will."  
  
Just then, the door closest to Dyne opened. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Skail standing in the door. He looked surprised.  
  
"Dyne!! Let Chris go!" Skail yelled. So this was the great Chris. Dyne took his hand away from Chris' throat. Chris, in return, put his super gun away. He rubbed his throat. Although Dyne hadn't choked him, it had hurt when he'd run into Dyne's hand. Dyne stepped away from Chris.  
  
"Why the hell'd he attack me?! I hadn't done a damn thing to him! He just attacked me out of the blue." Dyne asked.  
  
"Chris doesn't like demons." Skail explained.  
  
"Don't explain the obvious. . ."  
  
Skail quickly told Chris about Dyne and Tye. Chris apologized for the misunderstanding.  
  
"Well Chris, do you have anything to report? Did you find the mother wryn?" Skail asked after a few moments.  
  
Chris nodded. He walked to the door. "I'll tell you everything in the kitchen."  
  
With that, the three left the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table. Chris was at one end of the long table, Skail was on the other end. Chris began his explanation.  
  
"I found the new nesting ground. It's in the Cavana Hotel. They've wrecked that place pretty damn good. It doesn't even look like a hotel anymore, more like a dungeon. That bitch of a mother's in the basement somewhere."  
  
Skail smiled. "Good. We'll head there immediately." He looked at Dyne and Tye, who were sitting next to each other. "You boy's will help us, right?"  
  
Dyne nodded eagerly; Tye sighed and nodded too. Chris stood up quickly.  
  
"Well, let's go get you boys ready." He looked specifically at Dyne ". . .I'll get you some new clothes."  
  
Kimra stood up as well. He looked at Tye. "I'll help you get ready." It was obvious to everyone but Tye that Kimra was trying to get on Tye's good side. Tye still didn't know that Kimra had knocked him out.  
  
Chris and Kimra left the room, each with one of the boys.  
  
Chris brought Dyne to a fairly creepy room. Dyne was impressed with Chris' large collection of guns and swords. There were many skulls hung on the walls of the room. Dyne thought it looked somewhat like Dante's room back home.  
  
Chris went to a closet that was next to his bed. He opened it and grabbed a vest. He threw it to Dyne. Dyne caught it, and realized that it was a very light tactical vest. He cocked his head.  
  
"What the hell do I need this thing for? It isn't like those little fuckers are gonna have guns." Dyne asked curiously.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Chris said throwing him a black t- shirt. "Just put the damn thing on. It's got a spell on it that will keep you from getting hurt."  
  
Dyne liked the sound of that. Now he could fight without getting a scratch.  
  
"But. . .it only protects you from chest shots. If you get hit in the head, it's over. It will protect you from gunshots and slashes, but eventually it will get ripped up. That thing'll also protect you from energy and magic attacks, but only three times, then the spell will go away. So, don't go getting beat up." Chris explained.  
  
Dyne nodded. Too bad. . .There he was thinking he'd be invincible. . .  
  
Chris had all his stuff. "Okay. Go get anything you need and we'll get goin'."  
  
Dyne nodded again. He left to go get his stuff.  
  
Tye had been brought to Kimra's room, where his vest, gun, and sword were. He got everything on.  
  
"Ready?" Kimra asked. Tye hesitated, then nodded. They both left the room.  
  
"So. . .You sure got some moves, ya know? Where'd ya learn to fight like a demon?" Dyne asked Chris, trying to make some light chitchat. Chris smiled.  
  
"I used to be a cop here in Berail. When the demons came, all our men got wiped out. I was on the verge of death, but Saia found me, lying on my stomach, starting to bleed out. She healed me somehow, and brought me back here. I decided to become a demon hunter. Kimra gave me this sword." Chris explained, pointing at his sword. "It gives a human possesser more strength and agility. That's how I was able to fight you back in the hall. I still lost though."  
  
Dyne laughed. "Are you kidding?! You could have plugged a hole through my chest, no problem. I'd have to say you won, hands down."  
  
The two talked until they came to the room Dyne had first been in. He saw his trenchcoat, guns, and the Force Edge sitting in a pile in one corner of the room. He geared up. He looked at Chris, his cool smirk across his face.  
  
"Okay. Let's rock!"  
  
Done!!! I still haven't said anything about the mom, huh? Don't worry, I promise tell you about her later. Review. 


	10. Dyne's New Toy

Hello again. I'm bored again, so I'm just gonna sit here, eat some ice cream, listen to my Lunar 2 soundtrack, and write this chapter. (I'm such a lazy ass, huh? Oh well, I'd just play DDR later to counteract my lazyness! I still don't want to play FF X, SHE'll beat me again. I'm too lazy to train either. . .DAMN I SUCK ASS!!!!) Most of my chapters have been boring, but I'll have more action in the next few, I promise. Oh, and Chasm, get some sleep, you sound like you could use it. Everyone, I'm grateful for the reviews. I'm trying to read everyones stories. (Some of you asked me to.) It's hard to finish them with the time I've got at school, but I'll finish them soon. From what I've read, I like your stories, really.  
  
Chapter 10 Dyne's New Toy  
  
Chris and Kimra had taken the boys to the rooftops, that way, they could get a good view. Dyne was standing on the chimney of a house, scoping out the town. Chris was looking in the opposite direction of Dyne. The sun was already beginning to set.  
  
Chris tapped Dyne on the shoulder suddenly. Dyne gave a 'what' grunt.  
  
"Hey, did you guy's drive here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"In a red and white bronco?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well. . .I don't think you're leaving anytime soon."  
  
"WHAT?!" Dyne yelled. He turned to see Chris pointing toward the area where the boys had entered the town. He could see their old vehicele in flames. There were a few demons standing around it, one was chewing on a tire it had ripped of the car. Tye saw it too. He yelled with frustration.  
  
"God, why in the hell are you punishing me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" He ripped his sword off his back and ran toward the edge of the roof. Just as he was about to leap off the roof, someone grabbed the back of his vest collar. He turned to see Kimra holding him.  
  
"Don't worry about them right now. We've got more important problems on our hands."  
  
Tye tore Kimra's hand off his vest and sighed. He put his sword away.  
  
Chris sighed as well and pointed at a large building. It was probably the biggest one in town. "That's where the nest is. We have to get in."  
  
The three headed over. When they got there, there were about five small, green eyed dragon-looking creatures guarding the big wooden door. They were obviously the wryns. All four young men took out their swords.  
  
They made easy work of the wryns. Dyne questioned their ferocity.  
  
"I thought those things were giving you guys greif? What the hell?"  
  
Kimra scoffed at Dyne. "Those things may seem like child's play, but you'll see. We used to have 42 members in our clan that were living here. We tried to kill the mother wryn about two months ago. Those little bastards killed almost everyone. The only ones left in our clan are Master Skail, Saia, Mace, Leuthe, and me. Chris and Troy are humans, and they weren't even there yet."  
  
Dyne shrugged and opened the door. As he did, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt a chill run through him. He'd never felt such an evil force before. Of course, he'd never really felt many evil forces before anyways.  
  
As the three stepped into a large front foyer, the door slammed shut behind them. There wasn't very much light in the room, but they could see that the whole room had been trashed. The lobby had been completely cleared of any furniture. It just looked like a huge, empty room.  
  
As Tye looked around, something dropped onto his head. He rubbed his hair and felt a slimmy substance. He pulled it out of his hair to see a big glop of clear, slim.  
  
"EEWW! GOD, WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled. He looked up, and quickly lowered his voice.  
  
"Um. . .guys."  
  
The other three looked up to see hundreds of green eyes staring at them. Kimra ran back to the front door, only to find it locked. Dyne looked around for another exit. He saw one heavy looking door on the opposite side of the room. It was their only chance.  
  
"Over there! Come on!" Dyne signaled.  
  
As the four ran toward the door, about 50 wryns dropped from the ceiling. Two jumped at Kimra, but he slashed them in half with his katana.  
  
Dyne reached the door first, pulling it open and standing aside.  
  
"Hurry! Get in!"  
  
As everyone ran through, Dyne tried to hold off the beasts. He got away from the door and slashed at them.  
  
"Dyne, come on, let's go." Tye yelled.  
  
As Dyne turned to retreat, the door slammed in front of him. He ran and tried to open it. . .It wouldn't budge. He sighed and turned back to the hoard of demons. There were still a good 40 left. They were hissing and screeching.  
  
"Okay, you sorry fucks, let's go. I'm in the mood to kick your scaly asses!"  
  
With that comment, the wryns attacked. Dyne dodged one, clubbing its head in with the butt of his sword. He impaled another one that was charging towards him. He soon found himself standing around 50 or so corpses. He stood in the middle of the lobby, covered in blood. Most of it was the monsters, but some was his own. Dyne sighed and began searching the room for another door.  
  
After a few moments of searching, Dyne heard someone.  
  
"Not to bad. . .son of Sparda. . ." The voice said. It seemed to be coming from his mind.  
  
"Well, I'm acually the son of Dante, my grand dad is Sparda. But hey, either way, it has a cool ring to it."  
  
Dyne froze. He felt like something was groping around in his head. He felt dizzy. He began to sway back and forth. He rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Who the hell are you." Dyne groaned. "Get out of my head. . ."  
  
He closed his eyes. He felt a sensation of falling. He quickly opened his eyes, only to see that he was in a completely different place. Dyne could only see darkness. He looked around cautiously.  
  
"Behind you. . ." the voice called.  
  
Dyne spun around to see a small light of some sort. He backed away from it as it changed shape. It changed into a strange spirit looking creature. It began to float around Dyne.  
  
"What the hell?" Dyne muttered. The thing stopped in front of Dyne and began speaking into his mind.  
  
"You are being deceived, son of Dante. I am Cerbis, I am the great moon spirit, once worshiped by the Wolf clan. I'm sure you've heard of me?"  
  
Dyne shock his head.  
  
"You are part of this clan, are you not?"  
  
Dyne cocked his head. "What are you talking about? I ain't part of the Wolf clan. I ain't part of any clan."  
  
The spirit was silent for a moment. It began to speak again.  
  
"As I was saying. . .I would like to help you. I will give you my powers."  
  
Dyne cocked his head. "What kind of powers?"  
  
Suddenly, the spirit rose into the air. It was glowing a bright red. It shot down at Dyne. The spirit passed through his body. Dyne felt a strong energy flow through his body. The voice spoke softly in his mind.  
  
"The blood of the Wolf clan flows through your veins. My powers will give you much greater strength, but you must first learn unseal my powers before you can use them. . ."  
  
"What do you mean? I told you, I'm not from this clan. I'm a Sparda!" Dyne thought. The spirit groped through his body. Dyne felt his arm rise up into the air involuntarily. A bright blue flame shot from his sholder to his fingertips. The flames began to freeze solid and change into a large gauntlet-like thing. Demon energy flowed through the gauntlet.  
  
Dyne regained movement in his arm and lowered it. He began to examine it. There were small holes in the fists and part of the arm. When Dyne clenched his fist, huge spikes shot from the gauntlet knuckles. When he flicked his arm just right, a huge blade shot from the side of his lower arm. Dyne was mesmerized.  
  
"Sweeeeeet. . ." Dyne said, a devilish smirk across his face.  
  
OOOHH. . .That's chapter 10. I won't be able to put anymore on until next Tuesday. SOB. . .I'm acually happy about it though, because it's spring break!!! When I come back though, I'll have a few more chapters up. I promise to write over the holiday. I'll make the next ones more action packed!!! Review while I'm gone. 


	11. Demons, Demons Everywhere!

I'm back from the break. I didn't get to do much. It was a VERY boring week. I couldn't even play much for video games, because my friends have Devil May Cry and MGS 2: Sons of Liberty. I just played a little DDR. . .I watched some anime and read. . .WOOHOO!! What a WONDERFUL week!  
  
Chapter 11 Demons Demons Everywhere!!!!!  
  
Dyne felt his body falling again. The darkness seemed to warp into the walls of the lobby. Dyne looked up to see the ceiling appear. He slowly began to see the glowing emerald eyes of the wryns appear as well.  
  
The entire room finally focused correctly; the odd smell of all the monsters breathe and the evil feeling came into focus as well.  
  
Dyne pulled out his sword again as demons dropped from the ceiling. He groaned as he saw that there were over a hundred of the bastards already on the floor. Dyne remembered that there was no way out too; while fighting during the first wave, Dyne had tried smashing down both doors in the lobby. They were completely solid.  
  
"Never hurts to keep trying. . ." Dyne thought. He jumped over a large mass of demons, toward the tremendous door that his brother and the others had gone through. As he reached it, a strange spell stretched across the door. His sword hit the spell and repelled his body all the way to the other side of the room. He hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
"WOOHHHW!!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Dyne yelled as he sat up. He looked to see a spell over the other door as well.  
  
"Okay. . .so now I'm offically fucked. . ."  
  
The little demons hissed and screeched in Dyne's direction. About ten of them leaped toward him as he was getting up. He rolled to one side and slashed away at them. As he decapitated three in one blow, he felt a sting on his left shoulder. He turned and slashed a little demon in half that had slashed him. As he fought, he noticed more and more falling from a small hole in the ceiling. The hole was just big enough for a human to get through. . .  
  
"Damn. . .I can't jump that high!" Dyne thought. The hole was so high. . .not even Dante could have jumped that high.  
  
"God. . .I wish I could fly!" He thought as he impaled one monster.  
  
The monsters were swarming Dyne, he was starting to think he'd get overwelmed soon. He was getting tired too.  
  
"Nah, I know what to do. . ."  
  
Dyne felt a fresh amount of energy flow through his body. His eyes began to burn a crimson red and the same colored demonic energy emited off his body. He felt 50 times stronger, not to mention more agile.  
  
Some monsters closest to Dyne hesitated for a moment, which Dyne hadn't seen even one do since he'd started fighting. They soon jumped toward him.  
  
Dyne dodged them with the greatest of ease, quickly slashing them as they jumped by. He made a mad charge through the mass, stabbing and slashing the whole way. He stopped at the other side of the room and looked behind him. He saw a huge line of corpses where he'd dash. Many of the demons stopped, apparently in disbelief, to look at the carnage that Dyne had done.  
  
"Yep. . .Devil trigger kicks some definite ass." Dyne thought, a smirk crossing his face.  
  
As the battle continued, the wryns seemed more desperate to kill Dyne. Bigger groups were attacking and they weren't waiting their turns anymore. Luckly for Dyne, the monsters were disappearing as he killed them. He'd killed so many that he'd lost count. . .  
  
"God. . .This is starting so get stupid. Don't these bastards ever learn when to quit?" Dyne thought.  
  
Apparently not. . .Still more were falling from the ceiling. Dyne saw no end to this massacre. They had a blood lust for poor Dyne, and that's all there was to it.  
  
"I'm gonna end up demon dinner if I don't figure out how to get out of here soon." Dyne thought as he continued his killing spree.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dyne!!!!" Tye yelled as he banged on the massive door. It wouldn't open. Kimra was trying to open it as well. Neither of them could do anything.  
  
"Come on. . .He'll be fine. We've got to find the mother." Chris said.  
  
Tye turned to look at him. He looked like he was about to cry. "Are you suggesting we just leave my brother in there to die?! I'm not going to do that! I won't let him die!! DYNE!!!?? Can you hear me!?" Tye yelled, returning to the door.  
  
"If there was a way in there, I'd go help him out, trust me. But we don't can't do anything about it. Leave him. . .We can just hope he'll be alright." Chris explained. Kimra left the door and stood next to Chris. Tye looked at them both. His face was pale as death.  
  
"I'm not gonna let him die! You guy's go on. I'll find some way to save him!" Tye yelled, his voice beginning to break.  
  
Chris was about to say something, but turned around when he heard something from down the hall. He saw an animal figure coming toward them. The three watched as a big black wolf like creature came into view. It had some scars on its face and snout.  
  
"God, Skail. . .Don't sneak up on us like that!" Chris yelled. Tyes eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?! SKAIL?!!?"  
  
". . . . . .Umm. . .I'll explain later. . ." Skail said. "Just follow me. I found the mother wryn." The wolf Skail began to run down the hall. Kimra and Chris followed.  
  
Tye turned and looked at the door. He sighed.  
  
"Dyne. Don't die. If you do, I swear, when I die, I'll kick your ass in hell for all eternity." Tye thought and ran down the hall with the others.  
  
Dat's it. Next. . .Chapter 12. 


	12. More Slaughter, I'm Saved!

. . .I. . .have nothing to say. . .really. Opps. . .I said all of this. . .Oh well. . .  
  
Chapter 12 More Slaughter. . .I'm Saved!!!!  
  
Dyne continued killing everything that came near him. He'd been fighting now for about an hour and a half. He'd spent about an hour of that in Devil Trigger; he could feel the Devil Trigger beginning to wear off. The little bastard monsters were still falling from the ceiling; there was no sign of them stopping any time soon either.  
  
As Dyne slashed at yet another wryn, he felt some of them jump onto his back. He franticlly swiped at them, trying to get them off. More jumped onto him, making him fall down. One jumped onto his swinging arm and bit down hard on his hand. He yelled and dropped the Force Edge.  
  
"SHIT!!!!" Dyne yelled as he watched one of the monsters drag his sword out of his reach. Another wryn grabbed his gauntlet and bit on his knuckles.  
  
"Oh. . .I forgot I had that thing. . ." Dyne thought. As the monster nawwed at Dynes knuckles, Dyne clenched his hand into a fist and made the spikes come from his knuckles. The little demon let out a screech as the spikes protruded from its head. The others suddenly lept away from his back, hissing angrily. Dyne jumped up and twitched his arm, making the arm blade pop out. He spun around, slicing through any monster in range.  
  
Dyne looked around him, seeing how easily the gauntlet had slashed the monsters' heads off. "Cool."  
  
One wryn jumped towards him. He held up his arm; the stupid little shit impaled itself on Dynes spikes.  
  
After a few more minutes of fighting, Dyne suddenly felt tired.  
  
"OH, SHIT!!!!!! I'M FUCKED!!!!!" Dyne yelled as he noticed his Devil Trigger had run out. The wryns seemed to snicker as they saw his delima. He slowly backed up as the demons came toward him. He was too tired to keep fighting, and he wouldn't be able  
  
He figured he was done for. "Oh well, guess I'll go out with a bang. . ." He grabbed his pistols and shot wildly.  
  
Dyne was managing to take out quite a few demons. He'd already been shooting for 20 minutes.  
  
"How the hell do these guns shoot like that?! What did dad give me?" Dyne wondered. "Oh well, kicks ass either way."  
  
Suddenly, all of the monsters stopped. They were looking around. Dyne stopped shooting. He could hear something hissing. . .  
  
A portal of some sort opened in the middle of the room. An enormous demon began to rise from it.  
  
"Aw man, now what?" Dyne groaned. He stood up. The monsters stopped coming into the room and some were beginning to leave. They apparently didn't want to stay around whatever was coming out of the portal. Dyne could see most of its body now.  
  
The beast had a head that resembled a lion. Its body looked like the front of a wolf and the back of a goat; its tail was a snake. The snake turned its head toward Dyne and hissed.  
  
"So that's what a chimera looks like. . ." Dyne thought. The beast came completely out of the portal and roared. It stood about 20 feet over Dyne. There was no way he could hope to kill this thing with the energy he had left. Dyne now stood with his back against the wall.  
  
The 'chimera' opened its mouth. Energy began to build up in its mouth. It shot a blue beam toward Dyne. Dyne ran across the wall to keep away from it. The beast roared as the beam narrowly missed Dyne.  
  
"Shit. I can't do this much more." Dyne thought looking at the large singe mark on the wall. One hit from that and he'd be a crispy critter. "Boy. . .If dad could see this. . ."  
  
The chimera charged at Dyne and snapped at him. Dyne rolled out of the way.  
  
After a few moments of this, Dyne saw a red and black figure out of the corner of his eye fall from the hole in the ceiling. He was too busy dodging the chimera to worry about it though. The chimera drew back away from Dyne and began firing energy beams again.  
  
The chimera suddenly stopped and began roaring in pain. Dyne saw that its snake tail was wiggling around on the ground. The tail was hissing and shreeking in pain. It quickly died. The chimera turned away from Dyne and began attacking something else. There were a number of gunshots. Dyne saw the beast rear up on its back legs, yeowling in agony. He saw that part of its lower jaw had been blown off. It began blasting energy beams around the room franticly.  
  
Dyne dodged a few of them, but one hit him straight on, right in the chest. It hurled him into a nearby wall. Dyne could hear his own bones crunch with the impact.  
  
"Owwwwwch. . ." Dyne groaned. His vision went blurry for the second time today, but Dyne could make out a human sized demon of some sort, shredding the chimera to pieces with a big sword. The sword and the demon were tinged with blue electricity.  
  
Dyne fought to keep consciousness, but passed out just as the chimera fell to the ground in pieces.  
  
The man stood next the colossal chimera beast's body. Well, what was left of it. He stepped over one of its arms, looking for Dyne. He could see him slumped against the far wall. He ran over to him and knelled down.  
  
Dyne was drenched in blood. His trenchcoat was shredded beyond repair and he was wearing a kevlar vest that was in about the same condition. He was covered in slashes and cuts that were healing very rapidly. The poor boy looked completely exhausted.  
  
As the man tried to move him, the boy groaned in pain. He made a funny little squeaking noise.  
  
"Owww..Don't. I'm hurt damn it. . . I think. . .I broke half the bones in my body. . ." Dyne wined with a cough. The man saw that he spat up a little blood. Dyne was apparently regaining consciousness.  
  
After a few minutes, Dyne slowly brought his head up to see who had just saved his life. He felt a strong sinking feeling. His face went a deathly pale.  
  
"Oh. . .hey. . .um, dad. What's up?" Dyne said, a light bit of humor in his voice.  
  
Dante stared at him with a look that would definetly make even Mundus piss his pants. Dyne smirked and stared back. Dante quickly slapped Dyne upside the head.  
  
"Dumbass!" Dante said gruffly. That was all he could say. Hey, wouldn't you?  
  
Done. . .I'm bored still, but I'm also a little tired. Oh well, I know I won't be able to get to sleep, so I'll go ahead with chapter 13. I'll just get some coffee or something. . .oh, coffee sounds good right about now. . .NO!!!! WE'RE OUT OF COFFEE!! Oh well, how about tea? OH, DAMN IT!! OUT OF THAT TOO!! Guess I'll have to drink coke then. 


	13. The Big Ass Mamma!

Okay, I've got my coke. . .I'm going for chapter 13.  
  
Chapter 13 The Big Ass Mamma!!!  
  
*While Dyne is fighting with the little wryns. . .*  
  
Tye, Chris and Kimra were following the wolf Skail through the halls of the 'hotel'. Tye stopped after a few minutes. Chris turned around to see what was wrong.  
  
"What?" Chris asked. The other two stopped as well. Tye was staring at the wall.  
  
Skail came up next to Tye and licked his hand. Tye looked down at him.  
  
"What is it Tye? Do you sense something that we don't?" Skail asked. Tye looked back up at the wall.  
  
"There's something there. . ." Tye said. He could feel a horribly evil presence on the other side of the wall. He examined the wall and saw an outline of some sort.  
  
"Hey, there's a door right here." Tye said as he felt part of the wall. He began looking for a switch to open it.  
  
Kimra pulled a picture off of the wall. There was a button under it. He pushed it and the wall slid to reviel a passageway.  
  
"Hey, good work. How'd you know that's where it was?" Chris asked.  
  
Kimra shrugged. "I don't know. . .Just seemed like the right place to look, ya know?"  
  
Chris scoffed and walked into the passage behind Skail. Tye and Kimra followed.  
  
The new area seemed much different than the others. It was an old looking stone stairway that didn't have the same look to it as the rest of the hotel. It was quite out of place.  
  
As they went down the stairs, the air became moist and warm. Tye could sense the evil presence getting more powerful. The stairs ended at a large, old-fashioned, wooden door. The air was hot and damp as the four came to it.  
  
Skail growled. "It's here. . .I can smell it." He growled. "Now we'll get revenge for the death of our family." Skail began snarling.  
  
Tye slowly opened the door. A hot breeze blew across his face. He opened it fully to reviel what they'd come for.  
  
In the middle of a big stone room was a giant dragon looking creature. It was slinder with enormous wings folded around its body. It seemed to be sleeping.  
  
"That's it!! Now's our chance. We'll kill it in its sleep!" Skail wispered excitedly. The other three drew their swords and approached the beast.  
  
Suddenly, the wryn's tail swept toward them. All four of them jumped into the air. They heard a loud snort come from the beast as it came awake. It looked at them, a look of surprise in its eyes. It roared angrily at them. Tye coughed as the nasty smelling breath of the wryn reached his nose. He and the others quickly began a charge bofore the wryn had enough time to react.  
  
Kimra jumped into the air and onto the wryns head. Right before he could stab it, the wryn bucked him off and into the wall. Chris grabbed a small grenade from his belt and tossed it under the beast. Everyone took cover.  
  
The grenade blew one of the beast's wings completely off. The thing screeched in pain. A flame began to come into the beast's mouth.  
  
"Everyone, watch out!!" Skail warned. Just then, the wryn used its mouth like a flamethrower and shot flames around the room. Skail barely managed to keep his beautiful black fur from getting singed off. Kimra however, was trying to put his arm out. He sat on his hand and finally put out the flame. Tye and Chris had kept from getting charred at all.  
  
Chris quickly ran up to the wryn and slashed at its tail. After it was cut off, it writhed around on the ground like a lizard's tail. The wryn was apparently very pissed about this and smacked Chris away with its one wing. Chris managed to keep from hitting the wall.  
  
Tye ran toward the demon and jumped onto her back. He slashed its other wing off. She let out a shrill screech and fired a fireball at Tye. He jumped into the air and held his sword below him for a downward thrust.  
  
Tye saw his plan to stab the beast was about to fail as he saw the huge mouthful of teeth he was about to plunge right into. Tye fell right into the beast's open jaws. The wryn swallowed his whole.  
  
"SHIT!! TYE!!" Kimra yelled. He quickly started trying to attack the monster and kill it.  
  
Suddenly, a chunk of meat exploded off of the wyrn. The wryn screamed and looked down at the hole in its stomach. Three more holes were added after a few seconds. The wryn finally fell to the ground in a heap after a fourth hole was blasted from where the beast's heart would be.  
  
Chris and the others could see some movement through one of the holes in the wryns stomach. Kimra and Chris ran over to it. They saw a sword suddenly protrude from the beast's gut and begin cutting a hole. Tye's head poked out of the hole. He gasped for air and slid out of the stomach. He stood up, looking seriously deranged. He had a demonic smirk across his face that would make even Dante and Dyne's smirks look like that of an innocent child. He laughed insanely.  
  
"OOOOHHHHH!!!!! SHIT!!!!" He yelled. He was covered in stomach acid and partially disolved food. He continued laughing. "Damn. . .this is starting to burn. I've gotta get this shit off!"  
  
Chris grabbed him by the arm and the four left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tye and the others came to a small convenient store. Tye was very desperate to get the goop off of him. He franticly ran around the place, looking for a water faucet.  
  
"THIS FUCKIN' BURNS!!!!! GET THIS SHIT OFF OF ME, DAMN IT!!" Tye yelled as he came around one corner of the store.  
  
Chris came running around another corner, a water hose in his hand. He sprayed Tye down. Tye stood, shoulders slouched, breathing hard. He was extremely relieved. He had barely gotten burnt at all from the acid, but now he stunk of rotting food. . .  
  
"Okay. . .It's pretty damn obvious that God hates me. . ."  
  
All right. I'm gonna stop for now and go see if I can beat Yunalesca yet. (Yeah. . .still haven't gotten around to killing her. . .I really wanna find out what happens after that! No one tell me in a review though. I don't wanna ruin it!) I'll do chapter 14 tomorrow. Give it reviews!!!!!!! 


	14. You've Got Some Explaining to Do

WWOOOHHHOO!!!!!!!!! I KILLED THAT BITCH!! (You know who I'm talking about!) Well, it really wasn't that hard. (I feel really stupid for being so paranoid. . .) I lost track of time while playing and accidently played until 4:30. . .I didn't get to sleep until 5:30. I only go 3 hours of sleep last night. . .Damn. . .guess I'm going in early tonight. Anyways. . .on to chapter 14.  
  
Chapter 14 You've Got Some Explaining to Do. . .  
  
Dyne sat against the wall, staring at his angry father. Dante's blue eyes pierced into Dynes own. He knew that he was going to be in deep shit. He smirked. Not a very good thing to do, considering his situation.  
  
"So, are you gonna kill me?" Dyne asked stupidly. Dante had had half a thought to slap him upside the head again, but reconsidered. He just sighed, stood up slowly, and began pacing in front of the boy. Dyne watched him, an excited smile across his face.  
  
"No. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of death. Besides, I wouldn't kill my own son." Dante answered sarcasticly. He stepped closer to Dyne and bent down. He had his face only inches in front of Dyne's.  
  
"Now, explain to me what the hell you're doing here. AND I want to know what happeded to the fucking bronco."  
  
Dyne scrunched his nose. "Man, you need to a tic-tac dad." Dante hadn't really had the time to clean up after his last mission. . .He smelt like sweat, blood, and apparently bad breath. Dante popped Dyne in the head.  
  
"Don't be a smartass!!" Dante yelled. Dyne snickered and sat indian style.  
  
Dyne ended up explaining what had happened after many smartass remarks and wacks upside the head. He seemed in an exquisite mood. Dante saw nothing to be happy about.  
  
"Dyne, I've told you before not to run off. You would have been dead if it wasn't for my showing up. . ."  
  
Dyne yawned. He hated lectures. Unfortunatly, he tended to get them a lot. His right leg was going numb from sitting crosslegged for so long. It had taken him an hour or so to complete his explaination. Dante was droning on about how lucky Dyne was and basically just bitching him out. Now Dyne's leg was completely asleep and the other one was headed that way too. His stomach was growling ferociously since he hadn't eaten for hours now. Dante finally finished his speech, which Dyne had not listened to. He continued smiling at his father.  
  
Dante sighed. He knew that the boy hadn't listened, he never did. Dyne was almost impossible to control, even for Dante. No matter what punishment Dante would give him, he'd continue being a pain in the ass. He had the patience for Dynes ways, but most people couldn't stand to be around him for more than five minutes without wanting to kick his ass. He figured it was futile to continue trying to drill any sense into the boy's dense head. He paced in front of Dyne again.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of this dump." Dante said motioning for Dyne to get up. Dyne didn't move. "What's wrong? You haven't healed yet? Come on get up boy." Dyne put out his arm.  
  
"I would, but my legs are asleep, I can't move them. . ." Dyne said smirking.  
  
Dante helped him up. Dyne stood weakly and tried walking around. He stopped walking, he couldn't stant the feeling of his legs tingling. Everyone knows how it feels to have your legs go to sleep. Well, his were really bad off; it was driving him insane! Dyne whined as he hopped to the wall. His left leg wasn't so bad off, he could stand to walk on it. He viciously kicked the wall with his worse leg, grunting and whining. Dante stood, hands on his hips, watching the boy.  
  
"And he wants to follow in my footsteps?" Dante thought. He began to laugh when Dyne began punching his own leg. After a few minutes of agonizing tingling, Dyne stopped his ridiculous flailing and looked at Dante. Dante smirked. Dyne gave his father the exact same smirk back. He looked around the room and at his own body. He noticed that he was completely drenched from head to toe in drying, sticky blood.  
  
"Ew. Blood stinks." Dyne said. Dante knodded.  
  
"Well, let's go. Are you ready?" Dante asked. Dyne walked over to where the demons had dragged his sword. He picked it up and sheathed it on his back.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready. How do you plan to get out of here though? The doors won't budge and there are spells on them."  
  
Dante laughed. "Don't worry. I gotcha covered." Dante went into his Devil Trigger state and motioned for Dyne to come over to him. Dyne cautiously walked over to him.  
  
"Grab on." Dante commanded. Dyne grabbed his father and held on tight. The devil Dante spread his wings out.  
  
"Wooh. . .Cool, wish I had those." Dyne said, mesmerized. He'd never seen Dante's trigger. Dante lept into the air. After a few flaps of his wings, they were through the hole in the ceiling. Dyne jumped off onto the floor. Dante landed next to him and came out of his trigger. The two stood silently for a few moments. Dante shifted around and Dyne looked up at him. He noticed that his dad was staring at the gauntlet on his arm. Dyne hadn't told him about the demon spirit and the gauntlet. Dante pointed at the thing.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Dante asked. Dyne held his left arm up so that Dante could get a better look at it.  
  
"Oh, some demon spirit gave it to me. He told me to use its powers or something like that." Dyne explained. "Check this out." Dyne made the spikes and blades come out. Dante knodded.  
  
"Cool. Better take good care of it, you hear?"  
  
"Aw, don't worry. It'll be fine in my hands. . ."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." Dante scoffed. "I really don't think you're ready to be a demon hunter."  
  
Dyne seemed a little offended. Dante wasn't to keen of Dynes abilities. He still thought he was just a kid.  
  
"Come on, let's get going." Dante said, heading to a window. "I'll take you back to where those people you told me about live. You don't need to be here anymore. I'll find Tye and bring him back too. You boys just let me take care of the rest."  
  
Dyne hadn't told Dante that the people were part of the Wolf clan. He also hadn't told him about the amount of money that that weird guy was going to pay them either. He'd obviously left out some details while explaining himself.  
  
Dyne fumed about his father's thoughts of him. He felt that he deserved some recognition for his fight earlier, along with the fact that he'd been brave enough to come here in the first place.  
  
"I'll show you. . .I'm a fine demon hunter. You'll see. . ."  
  
I guess that's it. I'm gonna get some coffee and tea today. Then I can type as much as I want!!!!! There's just one little problem. . .I think I'm getting writers block. . . *whimpers* (dum, dum, dum!!!) Review. 


	15. Everyone's Back Together

Ah. I'm just gonna sit down, drink my strong ass tea, and type away. I don't think my writer's block is too bad, but we'll see.  
  
Chapter 15 Everyone's Back Together  
  
Dyne led Dante back to the hideout of the clan. They went through an upstairs window that led to the hall where Dyne and Chris had fought. Dyne made his way to the kitchen and saw Tye, Chris, Skail, Kimra, and Leuthe sitting around the kitchen table. Dante held back so that no one would see him yet.  
  
Tye jumped up and ran to Dyne. "Dyne! You're alive!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Dyne just stood there with his arms by his side. Just like everything else mushy, he hated hugs.  
  
Tye noticed that Dyne had a rather sour look on his face. He cocked his head.  
  
"Hey, what's up? You alright?" Tye asked.  
  
"Yeah. . .Never been better. . ." Dyne mumbled. He was still mad at Dante. Tye let go of Dyne, sensing his anger. He stepped away and sighed. He then looked his brother over.  
  
"Damn, looks like you took a blood bath. What the hell happened? And what's that thing on your arm?!" Tye asked. He didn't seem to like the looks of the gauntlet.  
  
Dyne sighed and sat down in a chair. He removed what was left of his trenchcoat and vest. He sat his sword and guns down on the table. Everyone was staring at him. That was something else that Dyne hated, being stared at. It made him feel low. . .inferior.  
  
"What the hell are you all starin' at?!!?" Dyne snapped. Everyone but Tye stopped looking at him. Dyne stared back at Tye.  
  
Dyne never acted like this usually. Sure, he might not like being stared at, but Dyne had been extremely moody today. Even though he acted cool and calm, Tye could tell something seemed wrong.  
  
"Dyne, calm down. You need to relax." Tye said softly. Dyne's eyes shone red for a second, then quickly back to their icy blue. He relaxed his body and sighed. For a moment, Tye thought it looked like Dyne was about to either scream or cry. He took a few deep breaths and looked around.  
  
"So, did you guys get rid of the wyrn?" Dyne asked. Skail, who was now in human form, nodded.  
  
Kimra had his head down. He was snickering away. Chris nugged him and he stopped. Tye looked at the two with an angry look on his face. He didn't want Dyne to know that he'd been eaten. God, he'd never hear the end of it.  
  
Dyne propped his feet up on the table. "Good. That means we can finally do what we came here to do. Tye, get your stuff and we'll head out of here."  
  
Dante came around the corner. He had no idea what Dyne was talking about. All he knew was that the people had gotten his boys to kill some demons for them. He didn't know that they had come here for a completely different job. He had his arms crossed and walked toward the table cooly.  
  
"What the hell do you mean? You didn't tell me the truth, did you?!" Dante asked with a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Everyone except for Dyne looked up at him surprised. Tye groaned and put his head on the table. Skail slowly stood up and began walking toward Dante. Dante stopped his advance as Skail came up to him.  
  
"Dante. Long time no see."  
  
"Skail." Dante said, reaching his hand out. He shook Skails hand and then the two stood and began conversing.  
  
"So, how've ya been, Skail old boy?" Dante asked. He seemed glad to see Skail.  
  
"Aww. . .Things have been pretty bad lately. We came off the island to try and get away from the demons, but it seems that the bastards just followed us."  
  
Dante grunted. "Sorry to hear that." He looked around at everyone. He let his eyes land on Tye for a moment. Tye looked at him for a split second, then averted his head. Dante smirked and looked back at Skail. "So, just for curiousity's sake, what are my boys doing here? Did you tell them to come here or what?"  
  
Skail had a painful look on his face. He hadn't really wanted to ask the boys to help, but they were losing so badly, he figured it was worth a try. "Well, we didn't ask them to come. They just kind of showed up. We don't know why they were here to begin with." He explained.  
  
"Huh." Dante said and began walking to the table where Dyne was sitting. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, which caused him to wince. He spun Dyne around and stared him in the eyes. Dyne wasn't in his happy-go-lucky mood any more. He seemed angry and a little scared. Dante figured his battle high had worn off.  
  
"So, what were you guys doing here, huh?" Dante commanded.  
  
Dyne reluctantly explained about the phone call and he man in the black robe. He also told him about their mission and the money they'd be getting. Dante raised on eyebrow.  
  
"So, this little 'job' is worth a pretty penny?" Dante asked, thinking over the situation. Dante was a bit broke at the moment. He hadn't had a decent job in a while. Even so, he didn't want his boys to be doing this kind of work yet. He hadn't even really started training them yet.  
  
Dyne stared at his father with a hopeful look on his face. He was really hoping to keep his job. Unfortunatly, he knew how Dante was about things. Dyne looked down at the ground. He'd definetly say-  
  
"Sure. You guys can have your fun." Dante said unexpectedly. Dyne looked up at him in amazement.  
  
"You joking?! You'll actually let us do it?!" Dyne asked excitedly. Dante knodded.  
  
"But, I have to come with you. Just to make sure you don't get hurt." Dante added. Oh well. Dyne could still at the very least kill some demons. Dante would let him do that. But know he couldn't do things HIS way. Dyne shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Alright. Suits me." Dyne replied mellowly.  
  
Dante put out his hand. "We've got a deal? You can do this job, but I come along for the ride. Okay?"  
  
Dyne grabbed his hand. The two shook. Dante was surprised at how hard Dyne shook. He looked down at the boy's hand, then up to his face, which had a demonic little smirk across it. Dyne looked up at Dante. Dante could see a cruel look in the kid's eyes.  
  
Dyne let his father's hand go. "Okay, let's continue this little mission of mine." He snapped his head over to Tye. "Yeah, that's right, MY mission. You didn't wanna come, remember?"  
  
"What? I never said it was my mission. You go ahead an say what you want." Tye said in defence. "I'm gonna stay here. I don't feel like getting eaten again, or killed for that matter."  
  
Dyne gave him a confused look. "What, you chickening out? Come on Tye!" Dyne yelled in protest.  
  
Tye shook his head. "No. I don't care. I'm not going. You and dad can keep the money. I'm not cowarding out, I just don't want to go. You know damn well I didn't want to come here in the first place, so I'm just gonna stay right here.""  
  
Dyne rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'm leaving you then. Dad'll probably make a better companion than you anyways." Dyne turned around and started leaving.  
  
"Um, Dyne? Skail started. Dyne turned around and raised an eyebrow to the man. "You might want to consider actually taking your gear and getting cleaned up. . .and maybe getting yourself some new clothes. . ."  
  
Dyne looked down and remembered that his clothes had been completely shredded. He sighed and rubbed his arm in embarresment.  
  
"Opps. . .Alright, give me some damn clothes. . ."  
  
End of this chapter. I'll do the next on nowwwwwwwwwwwww. . . .snore. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .WOH!! Aw. . .I need some fuckin' sleep!! I'll have it tomorrow. . .I hope. The library's been off-limits lately, so it's hard to get a chance to put these things up. I'll get them up though, one way or another. Knodds off again listening to Final Fantasy midis. . . 


	16. Ready? Here I Come!

Huh. . .It's been so damn boring, even though I'm back at school. I wish SOMEONE would hurry up and beat DMC so I could kill some blades and shadows. . .THAT would make my day. I think I'll go print out a certain story (involving a very pricky, assholely sword and my favorite, hot, silver haired half demon) and pin it up on my wall so I can read it when I fell like crap. I think I'm almost done. . .well, not really. I keep thinking of stuff. I'm hoping I'll finish before the summer vacation. I should. Okay, I'll stop rambling. . .  
  
Chapter 16 Ready? Here I Come!  
  
Dyne sat in Skail's room as Skail searched his closet for some clothes. Skail came out after a few minutes with a thick, black short sleeve shirt and a red trench coat. He sat them on his bed.  
  
"Here you go. This should fit you." Skail said, motioning Dyne to come to the bed.  
  
Dyne stepped next to the bed. He grabbed the shirt and put it on. It fit him quite nicely. He picked up the trenchcoat and began examining it. It was made of soft, thick leather. It was a little bloodstained and definetly worn in. It looked just like Dante's."  
  
"Cool." Dyne said, setting it down and putting on his his gun holster. He fixed his guns comfortably and picked the coat up again. He threw it on, leaving one arm out for his gauntlet. Skail smiled at him.  
  
"You look good in that. Really fits you well."  
  
Dyne dusted it off and stood up straight. He looked at a large, full body mirror that Skail had in his room. The coat looked kickass on him. He smiled and looked back at Skail.  
  
"Hey, where'd you get this thing anyways? Looks like my dad's."  
  
Skail walked over to the bed and plopped down. "Well, Dante gave it to me back when I was a kid."  
  
"Oh. So, you know my old man pretty well, huh? You guys friends?" Dyne asked, looking back to the mirror.  
  
"We aren't exactly friends. Your father saved our clan 21 years ago. I was only 10 years old back then. He and a young friend of his came to our old home to hunt demons, I guess. They wound up helping us instead."  
  
"Kind of like what we've done?" Dyne asked, whipping out his pistols and watching his reflection do the same. He then quickly holstered them again. He continued examining himself; he even tucked his gauntlet arm into the arm of the coat and buttoned it up a little, Auron style. (Hey, he knows what video games are!)  
  
Skail laughed. "I suppose so. . .But your dad did it with a lot more style. You just go slashing things."  
  
"Oh, come on! That's bull shit!" Dyne protested. Skail laughed again.  
  
"I'm just kidding. I didn't think you'd be offended."  
  
Just then, the door opened quietly. Saia came into the room and stood near the door, smiling. Dyne raised an eyebrow to the pretty lady.  
  
"Damn, she's one hell of a babe!" Dyne thought. Saia had long, silky, chestnut brown hair. She had a slender build and was about 5'6". She had beautiful aqua green eyes and a very pretty smile. Dyne noticed that his jaw had dropped a bit, and quickly closed his mouth. The young lady stood with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Um, daddy? Mr. Tye was wondering if he could take a shower here. He wanted me to ask if it was alright." Saia said in a shy voice.  
  
Skail nodded. "Sure. Tell him to make himself at home."  
  
Saia quickly nodded and left the room, her soft hair trailing behind her.  
  
After Dyne thought she was out of earshot, he turned his attention back to Skail.  
  
"Skail, not to be rude or anything, but your daughter is HOT!" Dyne said with a laugh.  
  
Skail laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
After a few moments, Skail stood up and began to leave. "Well, you should be off. Dante's waiting for you in the kitchen."  
  
Dyne followed Skail out of the room, his arm still folded like Auron. Skail stopped and looked at him funny.  
  
"Dyne put your arm in that sleeve. You look like a goof." Skail said.  
  
Dyne looked down at his arm. The gauntlet looked way too big to fit through the sleeve of the trenchcoat. He unbuttoned the coat and took his arm out. When he tried to put his arm through, the gauntlet seemed to disappear and allow his arm through.  
  
"Huh, weird." Dyne said as he slipped his arm all the way in and his hand reached the end of the sleeve. Just as he did so, the weapon reappeared over the coat arm. "Hey!" Dyne yelled in surprise. Skail motioned the boy to forget about it and keep walking.  
  
As they continued, Dyne was messing with the gauntlet. He relized that it wasn't coming off. He was tugging at is lightly. There was no clasp or clips or anything to take it off with.  
  
"Oh well. Guess I don't have to worry about losing it." Dyne thought.  
  
The two came to the kitchen, where Dante was waiting. Chris and Tye were also there. As Dyne came in, Tye stood up to leave.  
  
"Well, if you two are going, I'm going to go take a shower, see if I can get this nasty smell off." Tye said, leaving.  
  
Dante began to eye Dyne. "Like your new threads. Skail let you borrow that?" Dante asked, walking toward the boy.  
  
"Yeah." Dyne said, walking past his dad to the chair where his sword was. He grabbed it and sheathed it.  
  
"Okay. Let's go. I'm ready to kick some ass." Dyne said eagerly. He quickly left the kitchen.  
  
Dante watched his son leave with a rather evil grin. The boy definetly had one hell of a blood lust.  
  
"Sometimes, that boy scares me. . ." Dante thought.  
  
Okay, that was short and probably boring, but I'll have the next one up Monday. (Hopefully. . .) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. 


	17. It LOOKS Like a Shadow, but Sucks Even W...

Well, sorry I didn't get this chapter up like I was supposed to yesterday. Since I'm in a very cheerful mood, (I got DMC back!!) I'll throw some action into this chapter. It'll be a little longer too. Oh, I'd like to inform everyone that I will be explaining the boy's mother in the next few chapters. So everyone who wanted to know about her, don't go get your knickers in a bind, okay? Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 17 It LOOKS like a Shadow, But Sucks Even Worse. (Hmm, what is this thing?!)  
  
Dyne and Dante had left the clan's hideout about half an hour ago. They hadn't seen many monsters, just one blade and a little party of msira's. They were now on a small street. The sun would be setting soon, so the street was painted a shade of orange.  
  
Dante was walking along very cautiously with Dyne to his left, walking casually.  
  
Dyne rubbed his gauntlet lightly. He thought about what the moon spirit had told him.  
  
"The blood of the Wolf clan flows through your veins. My powers will give you much greater strength, but you must first learn unseal my powers before you can use them. . ." Dyne recalled.  
  
"Okay, I understand the part about 'greater strength'. I don't feel any different though. I don't feel stronger or anything. I'm not part of the Wolf clan though. 'Least, I don't think so. . ." Dyne mumbled.  
  
Dante turned, hearing the boy mumble. "What are you griping about now?"  
  
Dyne looked up at him. He decided to figure this thing out once and for all.  
  
"Dad, when I got this thing," He began, holding up his gauntlet. "there was this spirit."  
  
Dante nodded. "Yeah? I talked to some spirits when I found Alastor and Ifrit too. I can still talk to them. What about it? It's not that big of a deal to you is it?"  
  
"No, I don't care that there's a spirit in this thing or whatever. It's what it said to me. . ."  
  
Dante cocked his head. "What'd he say?"  
  
"Well, the spirit said that it would make me stronger with this gauntlet. Okay, I got that, but he also said something that I want to understand."  
  
Dante waved his arm in a 'go on' gesture. The boy continued.  
  
"He kept saying I was part of the Wolf clan. I'm not, right?"  
  
Just as Dante opened his mouth, a loud roar filled the street. Dante drew his sword with lightning speed and looked around. Dyne began searching the surroundings as well. A hiss came from under a nearby car.  
  
"Oh, boy. . ." Dante grumbled. "A shadow."  
  
Dyne nodded with approval. He was ready for the bastard this time.  
  
"So, how bad are these things anyways?" Dyne asked. Sure, he'd seen Tye kill that one, but through his blurred vision, he could see that Tye had went into devil trigger. Dyne wouldn't be able to for at least 30 more minutes.  
  
"They ain't that bad. It's all a matter of dodging, jumping, shooting, and running. After they dematerialize into a ball, you slash them with a sword until they turn back. After a little bit, they turn red. That's when you stay as far from them as you can. Don't let them get ahold of you. If you stay away, they'll blow up and die." Dante explained. "Easy enough. They're a good challenge if there's one or two. Too many more and it starts getting tough."  
  
"Right. . ." That made sense. They didn't sound too bad. "So, how many at a time have you fought, dad?"  
  
"Oh. . ." Dante thought for a moment. "Three in a very confined room. It was a bitch. Had to go devil trigger. I got through though."  
  
Dyne hoped there weren't more than four. (Just imagine fighting about 10 shadows at once. . .) There was another loud roar, then a puddle of shadow came from under the nearby car. It changed into its cat-like form.  
  
"Hmmm. . .this is different. . ." Dante said softly. Dyne wondered what he ment. He noticed that this shadow looked a little different from the one he'd fought earlier. It was black like the other, but had big spikes the same color as its body going down its back. That was all that was different.  
  
The shadow jumped into the air and began to spin. The two held their ground to see who it was going for. It came flying down toward Dyne. He rolled to the side. Much like the other one, it now had it's back turned to Dyne.  
  
"Okay buddy, I'm not making the same mistake twice." Dyne thought. Instead of slashing it, Dyne moved back a bit and whipped out his guns. He saw Dante do the same and they both began to shoot. As the bullets hit, Dyne could see them being reflected in every direction. He saw Dante move to the side, as one grazed his cheek. Apparently, bullets didn't work against this particular shadow.  
  
"Okay, now what?!" Dyne yelled.  
  
"Guess it's an new form. Must have evolved to be immune to bullets now too." Dante explained.  
  
"I figure that out by now!" Dyne yelled as the shadow turned and used its head like a spear. Dyne jumped up and over to keep from getting impaled.  
  
Just as the shadow turned toward Dante, Dante charged forward and stabbed at it. The needles came from its body and flew at him, but he dodged them.  
  
"Okay, so swords don't work either!" Dante yelled, dodging to the side to miss a number of spike pillars erupting from the ground.  
  
"How do we kill it?!?!?!?!?" Dyne yelled as the beast turned its attention to him. Dyne ran from it and up the face of a building. He jumped off and landed behind it on the sidewalk. Dante ran over to him.  
  
"Well, my boy, we don't. In a certain change of events, we run like rabbits." Dante grabbed him by the coat and began running with him. Dyne got the point and knocked his dad's hand off. They ran from the shadow, who was in hot pursuit. It suddenly stopped.  
  
Dyne stopped and watched it. It began to change form. It's body melted into a puddle.  
  
"Hey, I think it's gonna leave us alone. . ."  
  
Dante turned and began watching too. The puddle bubbled and turned red. After a few moments, it went back to its ebony color. The two watched it curiously.  
  
"Should we go?" Dyne asked.  
  
"Naw, I want to see what it does."  
  
They heard an odd moan come from the puddle, then it began to take another form. It changed into a more human like form, but still some cat-like features. It still had the spikes, red eyes and a tail. It had two black-clawed hands and huge fangs.  
  
"Well, that's definitely new to me." Dante said.  
  
This new beast hissed loudly and a large sword-like spike protruded from its hand.  
  
"Reminds me more of a plasma than a shadow now." Dante said as the beast charge at him. He rolled and jumped up.  
  
"Time to get the hell out of Dodge Dyne!!" Dante yelled and began running. Dyne immediately followed.  
  
The two ran until they got to a large fork in the street. They turned and ran down the left side into a very narrow road. Dyne looked behind him to see if the shadow human had stopped chasing them yet. He didn't see it.  
  
"I think it's gone." Dyne called. Dante stopped and Dyne ran to his side.  
  
"Guess we lost him. . ." Dante sighed.  
  
The two heard a grunt from behind them. As they turned, there was a huge Abyss Goat standing only about 10 feet away.  
  
"Aw man." Dyne groaned, making the spikes and blades come out of his gauntlet. He ran toward the goat and slashed away. Dante helped. Together they made short work of the Abyss Goat.  
  
"That was easy. . ." Dyne thought as the goat groaned its last breath of life and disintegrated.  
  
Don't speak so soon. . ." Dante said, looking at the roofs of buildings around. There were about 6 more Abyss Goats and some other members of the goat clan.  
  
"Damn it. . ." Dyne groaned. A few of the goats jumped down to the road and began circling the two. A few of the others became airborne.  
  
"Okay, we can handle this. It ain't too bad." Dante reassured himself and his son.  
  
Right after making that comment, they heard a roar that marked the presence of the shadow-human. They saw that three more had joined it.  
  
"Way to go, dad. Ya jinxed us. . ." Dyne growled.  
  
This was about the worst situation Dante could recall being in for a long time. The two backed up into a wall that marked a dead end in the road. The goats and the shadow human advanced toward them.  
  
"Okay dad, now what?" Dyne asked, hoping his old man had an idea.  
  
"Well, since I didn't bring my rocket laucher and those shadow look-a-likes are impossible to kill. . .my advice is: Bend over, stick your head between your legs, and kiss your ass goodbye."  
  
"Great advice. . ." Dyne said sarcasticlly. It is very doubtful that any other person would ever be so calm about this situation as these two.  
  
As three of the flying goats began to do a spell that would send a barrage of fireballs at the two, one of the threes heads was split in half with a small, blade-like energy. The other two stopped to see what had just attacked.  
  
Someone came flying from a nearby building with a large kris sword. They decapitated two of the airborne goats in one hit. The other goats and the shadow-humans on the ground watched as the mysterious person took out the rest after jumping off of the falling body one of the decapitated goats. All of the flyers fell to the ground, decapitated like the other two. The person landed on the ground just as the bodies disintegrated.  
  
While the other demons watched the person in aw, Dyne and Dante took the advantage and began to kill the surrounding goat demons. Before the shadow-humans knew what happened, they saw all of the other demons around them, slain.  
  
This apparently pissed them off royally, and they began attacking. Dante dodged as one took a slash at him.  
  
Dyne, not wanting to mess up his new coat, whipped it off and threw it on the ground. He started dodging the slashing of the demons. He heard someone, apparently the man, yell.  
  
"Use your gauntlet! It'll kill them!" He turned to Dante. "Go devil trigger. That works too."  
  
The two decided to take the mans advice. Dante went devil trigger and Dyne got ready with his gauntlet. They were both surprised when they took a few slashes and saw that the mans plan had worked. Dyne slashed and stabbed one of the shadows. Unlike a normal shadow, when it died, it just melted into a puddle and disappeared. Dyne went for a second one. Dante did the same.  
  
As Dyne fought his second one, it jumped over him and slashed him in the back. He quickly turned around and tried to jab it, but the demon brought its sword arm up before he could and impaled him.  
  
"Damn it. That's the third time today I've been impaled. . ." Dyne thought as the shadow-human kicked him into the wall. He fell onto the ground.  
  
"Dyne!" Dante yelled, blocking an attack from his demon. It wouldn't let him near the boy.  
  
Dyne's shadow-human advanced toward him slowly. It lengthened its sword.  
  
The man jumped in front of Dyne and jammed his sword into the demon's throat. He then pulled it out and chopped its head off. The demon turned into a puddle and disappeared. Dante hurried and made quick work of the last shadow and ran over to Dyne.  
  
The man was knelling next to Dyne. He had his hand on the huge wound on his chest. Dante could see a blue aura around the mans hand and it began to spread to the wound. The wound quickly healed.  
  
After Dynes wound was healed, he and the man stood up at the same time. Dyne looked him over. He was wearing a hat that covered his eyes and hair, but Dyne could see some silver hair and a few strands of black poking out.  
  
"Thanks, you saved us. Who are you?" Dyne asked weakly.  
  
The man seemed to hesitate. "My. . .my name is. . .Raith." He said.  
  
"Dante put his hand on the mans shoulder. "Thanks for helping-" Dante began. Raith turned around and stared at Dante. Dante could barely see his eyes, which were a pale purple. The two stared at each other silently for a moment. Raith looked away and at the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here, Dante?" Raith asked. Dante cocked his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this guy.  
  
"Helping my kid. Who are you?"  
  
Raith ignored Dantes question and turned his attention to Dyne. He pointed at the gauntlet.  
  
"Young man, um, Dyne? Where did you get that?"  
  
Dyne held his arm up. Everyone seemed to like this thing. "A moon spirit gave it to me."  
  
Raith seemed surprised at his answer. "T-that's the Cerbis gauntlet. How could such a young man like you get such a powerful weapon?"  
  
Dyne shrugged. "Hey, he just came and forced me into it basiclly. At least now I know what to call this thing." He smirked.  
  
Raith turned back to Dante. "Well, I'll be going. I have some business to attend to. I'll probably be seeing you again. Unfortunatly, we won't be helping each other next time." He said and began backing away from Dante. "Oh, and watch out for those Umbra's; I'm sure you saw that they're a real pain in the ass."  
  
"Umbra's. Must be the shadow things." Dante thought.  
  
"Yeah. The shadow things." Raith answered Dantes thought. He continued backing away until he jumped into the air and onto a roof.  
  
"Like I said, I'll be seeing you again." He said and left.  
  
Dyne walked over to his dad. "Looks like he isn't our buddy. . ."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Dyne sighed and put his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. He then looked at his dad.  
  
"So, what were we talking about before this predicament? Oh, I know; what did that spirit mean?"  
  
Dante walked to a building and jumped to the roof. Dyne jumped after him.  
  
"Well, let's rest and I'll discuss that. . ."  
  
HAH! Did everyone like it? One of my better chapters, I think. I know Chasm'll give me a good review, right Chasm? Thank you, anyone who gives me reviews. Oh, in a review, will someone tell me how to spell 'msira'? I'm not sure if it's right or not. I can't spell half the names of the monsters in DMC 2. Also, tell me some kinds of monsters I should have the guys fight too, okay? I have a few plans, but I think they should kill a load more. I will have another chapter up by the end of the week hopefully. 


	18. Tye's Crush

Okay, thanks for the review. (Last time I checked, only Chasm gave me one. Is noone reading it anymore?!?! Thanks for the suggestions, Chasm. I forgot about the infestants, by the way. You gave me a few ideas. Heh, heh, heh. And yes, Raith is cool, but only if you're not on Dyne and Dante's side. You'll see. . .I'd like to let Chasm know also that I just like to pick with you. No hard feelings, I just get bored.) Okay, on with this thing!  
  
Chapter 18 Tye's Crush  
  
Tye got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on the wall. As he dried his hair, his mind wandered.  
  
"I hope Dyne and dad are alright. Knowing Dyne, they've probably had some fun. . ." He thought. He wrapped the towel around his waist after finishing his drying.  
  
There was a rattle at the door. Tye turned and saw it open to reveil Saia. She had an armful of clothes.  
  
"Here. I got your clothes washed." She said kindly, handing him his clothing. Tye was a little surprised that she had come in. She didn't seem to care that he was almost naked. He, on the other hand, was about as red as a cherry.  
  
"Um, uh, thanks. . ." He said. There was a slight tone of embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be done yet. I didn't mean to make you mad." Saia appologized.  
  
Tye rubbed his face. "I'm not mad, just. . .a little embarrassed I guess."  
  
Saia walked to the door and opened it. She left quickly saying "Sorry, really. . ."  
  
Tye grabbed the clothes and began putting them on. He had just gotten his pants on when a quick thought came to his head.  
  
"She sure is cute. . ." He thought.  
  
Tye didn't think about women very often. Girls didn't like him too much. They tried to keep their distance. He wasn't even very good at talking to them. Even so, Saia didn't seem to mind him. At least she talked to him.  
  
After getting all of his clothes on, Tye left the bathroom. He began down the hall.  
  
"Hey. . ."  
  
Tye turned around to see Saia coming down the hall. She came up to Tye and looked up at him.  
  
"What?" Tye asked.  
  
Saia shuffled her feet a little. "Um, would you like to come up to the roof with me?"  
  
Tye cocked his head. "I guess. What for?"  
  
"Just to sit around and watch the sunset."  
  
Tye shrugged. A sweet smile came across the girl's face. She began to lead him down the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, you come up here often?" Tye asked as he climbed out a window on the second floor. He stepped down onto the roof and looked around. Saia was climbing up the wall to the next roof level.  
  
"Yes. I come up here just about everyday." She said as she sat on the edge of the second level roof. Tye jumped up and joined her.  
  
"Anyone come here with you?" Tye asked, sitting down too.  
  
Saia smiled and looked toward the sunset. "No. I come here alone. I usually don't want any company."  
  
Tye nodded and followed her gaze. The sun looked huge. It was a beautiful shade of orange.  
  
"Do you watch sunsets?" Saia asked after a few moments.  
  
Tye shook his head. After that, the two were silent again. After a few more moments, Saia spoke.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself."  
  
Tye turned his attention away from the sunset to Saia. "Well, I don't have much to say."  
  
Saia smiled. "Come on, don't tell me the son of the great Dante Sparda has nothing at all to say about himself. I'm sure you can tell me something."  
  
Tye laughed. "Well, if you wanted to know anything exciting, you should ask Dyne. He's funner to be around. I just sit back and try not to get in trouble. Unfortunatly, my brother usually gets me into it anyways."  
  
"I don't wanna hear about Dyne, I wanna hear about you. Come on." Saia said, nudging him.  
  
"Well, you already know all there is."  
  
"Come on, tell me about your parents then!"  
  
"I'd rather not. . ."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Naw. . ."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Tye had a mournful look on his face.  
  
"Well, you know about my dad. He's pretty cool, I guess. Dyne wants to be just like him."  
  
Saia gave a laugh. "Okay, what about your mom?"  
  
". . .She's dead. . ."  
  
Saia's smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
Tye sighed. "Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault. She died when I was young."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We don't know. She just. . .got sick. Noone could figure out what was wrong. . ."  
  
"Was she nice?"  
  
Tye gave a weak smile. "Yeah, from what I remember, she was the nicest person in the world. Dad said if she hadn't been a demon, he'd thought she was an angel. . ."  
  
"She was a demon?"  
  
"Well, kind of like my dad. Ya know, half. Even though, dad says she was different. There was something about her that my dad just loved."  
  
"What was her name?" Saia asked carefully. She didn't want to upset Tye to much by talking about his mother. She could tell it was bothering him.  
  
"Her name was Schala." Tye answered after a brief pause.  
  
Saia nodded. "Pretty name."  
  
There was once again a long pause, then Tye spoke  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
Saia smiled. She could see that Tye was no longer sad. "Well, Skail is my adopted father. I don't know my mom."  
  
"You're adopted?" Tye asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Yep. Skail said he found me in a forest when I was just a baby. He accepts me as one of his clan though."  
  
Tye just nodded. He watched the girl. Her long hair blew in the light breeze. Her face looked almost elvish.  
  
"So, are you a demon too?" Tye asked to break his stare on Saia.  
  
Saia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm not sure though."  
  
The two sat there for another ten minutes or so. Tye stretched his arms out in front of him. He saw that Saia was looking at his right wrist.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like your bangle."  
  
Tye gave her his hand. She began studying his bangle. She rubbed her fingers over the dragon head.  
  
"Where'd you get this? It's nice."  
  
"My dad gave it to me for my birthday yesterday. I don't know if it has any meaning."  
  
"Well, it sure looks like it."  
  
Saia stood up finally. Tye did as well.  
  
"Thanks for coming up here with me. I really enjoyed your company."  
  
"No problem. I didn't have anything to do anyways."  
  
Saia walked up to Tye slowly. Tye watched her. She put her arms around his chest and hugged him. Tye just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
She stood on her tippy toes to get face level with him. She brought her head forward and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. Tye was completely dumbfounded. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. He definetly wasn't good with girls. His face flushed deep red.  
  
Saia backed away a little. "God, you look like a tomato!" She started laughing. Tye felt his face burning and began rubbing it ferociously. Saia just laughed. "You're so cute!" She said through a spurt of giggles. After a good minute of laughing, Saia took Tye's hand and jumped off the roof to the lower level roof. When they got to the window, Saia jumped through. Tye followed.  
  
"Thanks for your time." Saia said soon after Tye was through.  
  
". . .Yeah. . ."  
  
She gave him a nudge. "Come on, don't be such a sour puss."  
  
Tye stood for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"That's better! I like to see you smile." Saia said, a big smile crossing her face.  
  
"Well, I like your smile too." Tye slipped. He didn't mean to say that, but it came out anyways.  
  
Saia hugged him again. Tye once again stood there. She grabbed his arms.  
  
"Come on, are you paralized? Hug back!" Saia practically demanded. Tye put his arms on over her shoulders. He felt a warm feeling in his body. He could feel something about Saia that he liked. She was warm. He felt her hair, which was as soft and silky as it looked.  
  
"God, I can't believe how beautiful she is." He thought.  
  
"I like you." Saia said suddenly.  
  
Tye relized what was going on. He'd lost his head when he hugged her. He let Saia go slowly and backed up a few steps.  
  
"Sorry. Did I startle you? I didn't mean to say that. . ." Saia said blushing.  
  
Tye was flushed too. He turned around.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just go."  
  
Saia smiled childishly. "Yeah. Dinners probably ready."  
  
"Great. I'm starving."  
  
Tye let Saia leave first. He trailed behind a little, thinking.  
  
"Wow. I really think I like her." He thought. "What should I do?"  
  
Tye had so many things going through his head, he couldn't think straight. Besides his thoughts about Saia, his main concern was if Dyne and Dante were all right.  
  
"I hope they get back soon. . ."  
  
That's it. THERE!! I FINALLY TOLD YOU A LITTLE ABOUT THEIR MOM!!! I'll tell even more in the next chapter. (After the next chapter, it'll start getting more exciting, I promise for there to be more killing, carnage, and decapitation!) I'll have the next chapter up Monday, along with another one hopefully. 


	19. Bloodlines, The Crows

I'm back. I know I said I'd have this one up Monday, but I was busy all weekend. (Went to the mall, stayed at a friends house. . .I did a lot of other stuff too.)n Chasm gave me another idea. Thanks man! I also know how to spell Cerberus. (I use that thing all the time. It's also in FF 8.) I just called the gauntlet Cerbis. I'll explain later something about that. (Imagine Cerbis being a baby Cerberus. . .remember, it doesn't have it's full power yet()  
  
Chapter 19 Bloodlines  
  
Dyne and Dante rested on the roof of an old building. They were both taking turns shooting crows as they flew from a nearby tree. There was a park down below them, but it was desolate. The grass was about a foot high too. Dante took aim and shot one of the black birds.  
  
"Ah, direct hit!" Dante applauded himself. Dyne was sitting quietly.  
  
Dante looked over at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Weren't you gonna tell me something?"  
  
Dante nodded. "Yeah. I think he was talking about your mom."  
  
Dyne frowned. "What about mom? I don't wanna talk about her."  
  
"Well, your mom is Skails little sister."  
  
Dyne's eyes widened. "Mom. . .part of the. . .Wolf clan. . . ?"  
  
"Yeah. We met when I helped the clan many years ago. It was sort of love at first sight. She was the daughter of Kiyashi, the leader of the clan back then. He died, so Skail took over. She wanted to stay with me and we eventually got married and had you boys."  
  
"Uh huh? So since she's part of the clan, I could use this gauntlet?" Dyne was trying to let this sink in.  
  
"Well, your mom told me about the gauntlet once. She just said only a person from that clan could use it. If you got a hold of it and weren't, it would drain your life and soul."  
  
Dyne was completely silent for a while. He let all of this info soak in. He watched one of the crows and took a shot at it. He watched it fall to the ground.  
  
"Dyne, you like killing things too much." Dante said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Dante knew better than to continue their conversation. He didn't want to say anything else about Schala either. Dyne usually became upset when she was spoken of, then he would become angry and start yelling.  
  
After a few moments, Dyne stood up. He squinted a little against the sunset and looked into the park. He could see someone.  
  
"Who's that?" Dyne asked himself. Dante stood up and looked as well. Someone was knelling down.  
  
"Shall we go see?" Dante asked. Dyne knodded and the two jumped down from the roof.  
  
As they approached the person, Dyne noticed that it was a girl. She was knelling over a dead crow. One that they'd shot. Dyne came a little closer. The lady had silver hair. Probably a demon.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous."  
  
The girl stood up, but didn't face the men. "You sorry bastards! Why the hell did you shoot this crow?! It didn't do anything to you!!" The woman yelled.  
  
"Woh, calm down lady." Dyne said, moving back a bit.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, you sorry fuck!!! These are my pets!! I'll fuckin' kill you if you shoot one more!"  
  
Dyne pulled out one of his guns, and just to be a smart-ass, shot another crow from its perch in the tree. "Okay, go ahead and try."  
  
"You son of a fuckin' bitch!!!!" She yelled and turned around. She looked extremely pissed off. Dyne smirked at her.  
  
"Don't you fuckin' smile at me you fucker! I-"  
  
She suddenly stopped yelling and stared at Dyne. She smiled evilly.  
  
"Oooh. I see. You." Was all she said. She then turned and left.  
  
Dyne ran toward her. He grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, wait a second!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled it off of her. She turned around and stared at him. "You want me to break this? Get the hell away from me!" She growled, squeezing his hand tightly. Dyne felt his knuckles crack. She threw his hand away from her and he backed away. She turned and began running off. Dyne saw her suddenly disappear.  
  
"Woow, what a crazy bitch. . ." Dyne said, rubbing his hand.  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Dante butted in.  
  
Dyne scoffed. He felt embarrassed that he'd just been hurt by a girl.  
  
"Let's go kill something." Dyne suggested. He just wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Fine." Dante agreed. He started walking off. "Oh, by the way, where is this Zelith guy you're looking for anyways?"  
  
Dyne looked at him dumbfounded. "You know, I have no idea. . ."  
  
"Dumbass. . ." Dante groaned.  
  
Okay, done. Not too interesting and short to me. (Oh, thanks again Chasm for your lovely ideas you put into my head.) I promise the next chapter or two will have more action. I'll have one tomorrow, I hope. 


	20. Zelith?

Okay, I need to either make my chapters longer, or make the story shorter. (Or if noone minds, I'll keep it the same length, that way I can get one or two chapters done every day or two.)  
  
Chapter 20 Zelith  
  
Just as Dante and Dyne began arguing, Dyne felt his right arm go numb. He stopped arguing and began smacking his gauntlet. He felt like someone was trying to warn him. His arm began to quiver.  
  
"What the hell?!" Dyne yelped. His arm started trying to turn him around. Dyne spun around to see a cloaked figure standing behind him. He lept back in surprise.  
  
Dyne sighed when he noticed that it was the man who had given him his job.  
  
"God!! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!?" Dyne yelled.  
  
"No need to yell." The man said calmly. "You're having trouble finding Zelith, I see?"  
  
Dyne knodded. "You didn't tell us where he was."  
  
"Sorry." He said, turning his attention to Dante.  
  
"Dante Sparda, I presume?"  
  
Dante just knodded. Dyne thought he heard a light chuckle from the man.  
  
"Where is he?" Dyne asked. The man turned back to Dyne. He pointed toward an old factory nearby.  
  
"He's in there."  
  
Dyne smirked. "Okay thanks."  
  
Dynes smirk faded when the man reached his hand out, obviously wanting to shake Dynes hand.  
  
"Good luck." The man said, holding up his hand. Dyne stared at it for a second, but didn't shake it. He looked up and saw that the man was looking down at Dynes right arm. He didn't say anything about it though. He noticed that Dyne wasn't going to shake his hand and let his down. He turned away and walked into the shadows. Dyne saw him suddenly disappear.  
  
Dante walked up to the boy. "Hey, why didn't you shake his hand?"  
  
Dyne didn't answer. Since he had first shaked the mans hand, he felt something. . .'wrong' with the man. Something dark. He hadn't said anything at the time and wasn't planning to. He just wanted to get his money and go.  
  
"Who cares? Let's go." Dyne said, proceeding toward the old building. Dante followed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The two walked through an old alley. They were almost to the factory. Dyne felt a cold chill on the back of his neck.  
  
Demons were nearby.  
  
Dyne stopped and listened. He could hear something coming. He heard a strange yelp type noise.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He asked. Dante turned and looked around.  
  
"From the sound of it, I'd say mrisa's."  
  
The two had already had a run in with some of the unlucky bastards earlier. They were, as Dyne had put it, cake.  
  
Dyne saw about twenty of the demons come from over a roof next to them. They jumped to the ground and many of them made their whooping noises. They were more of an annoyance than a threat.  
  
Dante whipped out his sword. Dyne let out his spikes and the two began spilling the creatures' blue blood all over the walls and floor of the alley. After all of the demons' were killed, the two stood around silent.  
  
Dyne shrugged and they continued. Moments afterward, there was a loud screech.  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that?" Dyne asked himself. He saw three bird like demons come flying down toward him. He quickly jumped up into the air to dodge. As one demon flew under him, he commited a downward thrust, stabbing the bird into the ground with his arm. Dante jumped up at air level with one and did a double kick slash combo to it. It fell to the ground close to Dyne and desintigrated.  
  
"Puia. . .another shitty demon that doesn't deserve to live." Dante said as the last Puia divebombed him, only to have itself chopped in half.  
  
Dyne sighed. "Why can't there be any real demons around here? Those shadows, umbras, and abyss goats are a nice little challenge. Why aren't there more like that to kill?"  
  
Dante shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The two finally reached the building. The door had been knocked down, so they walked right in. There wasn't much inside, but they new better than to trust that. Dante took out his sword.  
  
As they walked through the factory, they came to a small room. It looked like a bedroom of some sort. Dyne saw someone sitting on a small bed. He was wearing a black hat that covered his face.  
  
"Raith, right?" Dyne asked. Raith was just sitting there with an odd sword in his hand. The sword had some sort of writing on the blade. Raith turned his head to look at the two.  
  
"Finally. I thought you'd never get here." He said slyly.  
  
Dyne eyed him cautiously. He remembered what Raith had told them back at the street.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dyne asked. Raith stood up slowly.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Oh really? How sweet." Dyne said sarcasticlly.  
  
Raith stared at Dante. Dante stared back. He still couldn't get over the feeling that he knew him from somewhere.  
  
"So, do you two want to go ahead and die? You've been looking for me, am I right?"  
  
Dyne and Dante both cocked their heads. "Actually, We're looking for a man named Zelith."  
  
"Yes, I know. My name is Raith Zelith. I'm the one you've been looking for."  
  
Dyne's eyes widened. He smirked. "Well, I didn't see that coming."  
  
Raith turned for the door. "Shall we start fighting? I don't want to destroy this building with us in it, so we'll do it in the park." Raith vanished as he reached the doorway.  
  
Dante turned to Dyne. "Well, might as well go get this over with." Dante said with a smile.  
  
As they left the building, Dante wondered about Raith. "I've got a bad feeling about this. . ." He thought.  
  
Allrighty. I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the week. Remember to review! The next few chapters will be a lot more interesting than the last few. 


	21. True Identity

Alright, this is finally nearing the end. Only a few chapter left. (I think.)  
  
Chapter 21 True Identity  
  
Dyne and Dante met Raith in the park. He was leaning against a large oak tree, waiting.  
  
Raith came away from the tree. The other two took a defensive stance. They had seen how he fought back at the street. He might be a bit of a challenge.  
  
Raith brought up his sword. "Let's begin, shall we?" With his sword, he taunted the two to advance.  
  
"No hard feelings or nothin'. I'm just doing my job." Dyne said cooly and ran at Raith. As he came close, he put his sword forward and went in for a stab.  
  
Raith moved over to the side and let Dyne sail past. Dyne began to turn around.  
  
"You really shouldn't leave your back exposed." Raith said, bringing his sword down at Dyne. It was quickly blocked as Dante whipped in front of the sword, blocking it with his. He pushed Raith forward, unbalancing him. As Dante tried to slash his legs, Raith jumped into the air and came down with his sword. Dante quickly blocked it.  
  
Dyne decided to get in his two cents and rushed at Raith again. Raith moved away and gave a slash at Dyne, but he blocked with his gauntlet. Dyne had the blade between the two knuckle spikes. Having the sword pinned, Dyne spun around and came back to face Raith and slashed as he spun. The spikes sliced into Raith's right arm. Dyne could see blood seeping out.  
  
Dante jumped into the air and came down at him. He saw him coming, but too late. Dante double kicked him as he came just above Raiths height, giving him a jawful of boot. The blow sent Raith into the air and he flipped and landed on his feet. He spit some blood from his mouth.  
  
"Not bad. I expected as much," Raith said, wiping his mouth. "but I won't be beaten so easily."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't think you'd be very easy. So just shut up and fight, damn it." Dyne said, ready for more.  
  
"You really sure? I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into, boy." Raith said. He wiped some blood from his arm. "Neither of you know what you're getting into."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Dante said impatiently.  
  
"I'd like to show you a little something. . ." Raith said, holding his arm up into the air.  
  
Dyne became rather impatient. He ran at Raith again. Raith put down his arm and rolled to one side. He got up quickly and hopped into the air a foot or two. He came down with his sword. Dyne turned in time and jumped to the side. As Raith hit the ground, he ran up to him and kicked him in the ribs. Raith bounced up and to the side to make the hit less effective. He got to his feet, only to have a bullet sear through the back of his shoulder. He was sent forward and rolled on the ground. He quickly turned to see Dante holding up one of his pistols.  
  
"Bastard. Got me from behind. . ." Raith said, holding the front of his shoulder where the bullet had exited.  
  
"Never said I liked fighting fair." Dante said, holstering the weapon.  
  
Raith stood up holding his sword tightly. "Yeah, I've noticed before. You're anyways like that. 'Course, I can't blame you, I never fought demons fairly either."  
  
"And just what the hell are you talking about, huh?"  
  
Dyne watched as Dante grabbed his sword and began a barrage of slashs. Raith managed to dodge every one. Raith dodged one of Dante's stinger attacks and came at him with one of his own. It looked like Raith knew all of Dante's moves. He could somehow dodge most of the hits. When Raith came in with his own stinger, Dante dodged, but was nicked just a bit on the leg.  
  
The two fought for a few minutes. After that, Dyne wanted some more action and jumped in. Dyne could tell that Raith didn't know how Dyne fighted. Dyne hit him twice with his own combo. Raith jumped high into the air to keep from getting his legs hacked off by Dyne's arm-blade. Before he could notice anything, Dante was right in his face. Dante spun around and gave Raith a roundhouse kick in the side of the face. Raith plummeted to the ground. His hat fell in front of Dyne's feet.  
  
Dante landed on the ground a few feet away from Raith. Raith was lieing on his back, face in the dirt. After a few seconds, he sat up, not facing Dante. He was rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Nice hit. Damn, forgot how good you are. Guess I couldn't predict every move, huh?" Raith said, huffing. He wiped some blood from his face.  
  
Dante saw that Raith had blueish silver. It was plastered to his head with sweat. He still wasn't turning around, apparently recuperating.  
  
"Come on, turn around and fight." Dante said, stabbing his sword into the ground. "You're lucky, I'm deciding to fight fair, or else I'd of stabbed you in the back by now."  
  
Raith began to laugh.  
  
". . .You want me to go ahead? Stop laughing, dumbass. There's nothing funny about me killing you, so turn around and face me." Dante said, beginning to become annoyed.  
  
"Dante, you wouldn't kill me." Raith said beginning to turn around. As he did, Dante froze.  
  
Dante cocked his head. Dyne came next to him and tried to go up to Raith. He could see now that Raith had blue-silver hair with some black in the front. He also had bright aqua green eyes. Dyne had his knuckle spikes ready. Dante quickly grabbed him by the collar of his coat. Dyne stopped and turned around. He had an impatient look on his face.  
  
"What the fuck?! Come on, I'm gonna kill him and we can go home."  
  
Dante stared at Dyne. The look on his face was not a pleasant one. He had a mix of emotions in his eyes. Dyne couldn't tell if he was pissed, happy, sad, or surprised. It looked like all. Dyne took Dantes hand off of him. He looked over at Raith, who was beginning to stand up. Dante watched him.  
  
"What's wrong, Dante? Can't kill me now? Come on, why not?" Raith taunted.  
  
Dyne looked up at his father. "Dad, what's up? Who is this guy?"  
  
Dante picked his sword out of the ground and sheathed it. ". . . . . ."  
  
Dyne walked next to Dante. He wasn't moving.  
  
"Dad, come on, what's up?"  
  
". . .I thought you died. . ." Dante finally said. His voice sounded a little sad.  
  
Raith shook his head. "I'm not the type to die so easily. Besides, they weren't planning on killing me anyways."  
  
Dante's face changed to one of anger. "Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
". . .Demitri. . ."  
  
Dyne's eyes widened. He'd heard Dante say that name before. Many times, in fact. He had never told Tye or him much about him, only that they had been partners for a while. Dyne had asked once why they didn't hang out. Dante said he'd died during a mission.  
  
Dyne stared at Demitri/Raith. He was his dad's old buddy? Hell, the guy didn't look much older than Dyne. Of couse, demons could look pretty young anyways. Dante didn't look any older than mid-twenties himself.  
  
Dante began pacing, 'Demitri' doing the same.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you helping the demons?" Dante asked.  
  
"What's it to you? You never cared what I did anyways."  
  
"Well, when you're on the opposite side as me, I do."  
  
Dante had never told Dyne, but he and Demitri had met when Dante went to go do a certain mission. The same one where he'd met Schala. Demitri had been a novice devil hunter who had wanted to go and slaughter some demons with Dante. Dante knew he'd go if Dante said he could or not, so he let him come along. Dante had constantly mocked and teased about the boy's abilities. He even taught him a few of his own abilities to help him out. He had always ignored Demitri too.  
  
"Demi, I'm really sorry. I never ment any harm. If my teasing bothered you that much, you could have said something." Dante said, now trying to get on his good side.  
  
Demi looked at Dante evilly. "You aren't sorry, you never were!" With that, Demi whipped out his sword again and jumped at Dante. Dante cooly dodged it and punched Demitri in the face, sending him back.  
  
Dante had never seen Demi act this way. He could only guess that he was possessed or something.  
  
Demi rubbed his face. Dante stood waiting.  
  
"Are you really making the demons come here?" Dyne asked out of the blue. Demi turned his attention to Dyne.  
  
"What? Yeah, I summoned a few. Not all of them. I only summoned the 'decent' ones. Those little weakling demons don't even deserve to live." Demitri explained.  
  
"Ditto." Dyne replied. Demitri had never known how to summon demons, to Dante's recollection. "So, what do you mean by decent?"  
  
Demitri smirked evilly, one that could match both Dynes and Dantes. "Oh, just the shadows, umbras, and blades really. But I can summon just about any demon." He raised his arm into the air again. "Just watch."  
  
Demitri closed his eyes and an evil red energy emitted from his hand. He shot his hand from the air into the ground. After that, all was silent.  
  
Dyne looked around after a few seconds. "Ooooooohhhw!! That was scary! I think I'm gonna piss my pants!" Dyne yelped sarcasticly and began laughing. "Okay, I think you need to stop all of this stalling and die, Raith."  
  
Dyne was sure that this guy was just a hoax, buying lifetime by trying to fool them long enough to escape. He took a few steps toward Demi. "You can't fool me, I know you're a-"  
  
As Dyne stepped closer, the ground began to shake. The trees in the park trembled violently.  
  
"What the hell?!" Dyne yelled as the shaking became stronger. He looked down to see the ground where he was standing becoming red. He jumped out of the red spot and over to Dante.  
  
The quaking became so horrible that a fountain closeby fell over. Two trees fell.  
  
"Oh boy. . .Guess he wasn't joking." Dyne thought.  
  
Thanks for reading. Next chapter real soon! Please, review. 


	22. Old Friends Uh huh, sure

I noticed that I have a lot of reviews. I'll keep writing, so long as people keep reading. But I'm glad so many people like it! Thank you everyone!  
  
Chapter 22 Three Old Friends (Friends my ass!!)  
  
The red ground began to crack. A huge hole opened up. Dyne felt a tremendous heat coming from the hole. He saw a large arm looking thing grab the ground around the hole. Five more arms joined and the heat became even worse. Dyne watched a giant spider covered in lava leap from the hole. Demi moved and let it jump in front of him. It screeched/roared at the two, sending a blazing wind in their direction. Dyne covered his face to try and shield the heat.  
  
"Damn! Now that's a demon!" Dyne yelled. He didn't want to admit it to Dante, but he was waiting for something 'worth killing' to come along.  
  
Demitri jumped onto the spiders back. "Phantom, you remember Dante, am I right?"  
  
Phantom growled. "YES!! HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!!!"  
  
"Yes, well, I've brought you back to life so that you can try to kill him one last time. If you win, you get to have your life back. If you lose, well, you die obviously." Demi jumped from Phantoms back and into a safe tree.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME, SON OF SPARDA!!!!!!" Phantom yelled, sticking his head into the ground. Dante ran as the ground under him turned red and huge pillars of lava shot from the ground. Dyne jumped away from a pillar that shot up near him. Just being so close made him feel like he was in a bar-b-que pit.  
  
After Phantom stopped making pillars come from the ground, he jumped into the air and tried to crush Dante. Dante jumped to keep from becoming a pancake and just as Phantom hit the ground, he charged forward and stabbed Phantom in the mouth. Phantom screeched in pain and tried to grab Dante in his front claws. Dante did a back flip and kept his distance. He eventually ended back next to Dyne.  
  
"Nice little spider. Can I have a go?" Dyne asked, itching to go fight. Before Dante could argue, Dyne was already in Phantoms face.  
  
Phantom stopped and stared at the boy. He huffed in Dynes face, blowing his hair a little. Dyne stood bravely.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! I HAVE NO QUARREL WITH YOU, I JUST WANT TO KILL DANTE!!!!!!!" Phantom roared. Dyne stared at Phantom. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, KID?! MOVE OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!!"  
  
Dyne looked up into the tree where Demitri was sitting. He looked at Demitri for a moment, then back at Phantom. He closed his eyes and had a cute, rather innocent smile on his face. (One of those cute anime kind of Vash smiles.) "Actually, I think that guy up there wants you to kill me too." Dyne explained. "See, I'm Dante's son. I'm sure you want to kill all Spardas, right?"  
  
Phantom seemed somewhat confused. He obviously didn't know who to kill now. He turned and looked up into the tree. "WHO DO I KILL?!?!?"  
  
"Phantom, you imbecile!! Kill them both! Not just Dante, both of them, you dumbass spider!" Demi yelled, rubbing his temples.  
  
Phantom turned back, only to have a faceful of Dynes spikes stabbed into his head immediately. Dyne jumped away for a moment to keep from getting slashed. As Phantom tried to build up for a fireball, Dyne smashed him in the face, causing Phantom to hurt himself more. After a number of slashings and a few gunshots, Phantom dropped to the ground and began melting.  
  
"I thought you just wanted a turn." Dante said sarcasticlly.  
  
"That was my turn, I just happened to kill it in under five minutes."  
  
Dyne turned back to Demitri. "Hmm, not bad. Unfortuatly, I've got more where that came from." Demi said holding his hand up again.  
  
"No you don't!" Dante yelled, running toward Demitri. Before he could get to him, a large portal opened in front of Dante. He stopped and stepped back a bit. He dodged away from it as red lightning began to shoot from the portal.  
  
Dyne tried to run at Demitri, but was knocked away as a huge bird flew from the portal, hitting Dyne in the head with one of it's feet as it flew at him.  
  
The bird landed next to the tree where Demitri was sitting.  
  
"Griffon. Thanks to Dante, Mundus saw you as unworthy and killed you, am I correct?"  
  
"YES!" Griffon roared.  
  
Demitri stroked Griffons face. Well, I'm your new master, and you can prove to me that you are worthy.  
  
"How's that, master?" Griffon asked softly.  
  
Demi pointed at Dyne and Dante. "See them? Just kill them and I'll see you as a worthy demon, suitable to live."  
  
Griffon knodded and turned to face the two. He saw Dante and made a groaning kind of sound. "AW, SHIT!! I CAN'T FIGHT HIM! HE'LL JUST KILL ME AGAIN!" Griffon wined. Dyne thought he seemed like a big crybaby for being such a big ass demon.  
  
"Stop complaining Griffon. Just do it."  
  
"No. I don't wanna die again!"  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please, no!"  
  
"GO!!"  
  
"NO, I BEG YOU!!"  
  
"Do it, or I'll kill you myself!"  
  
"Nnnonononononononononono!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Griffon. . ." Demi growled.  
  
Griffon seemed to begin crying. He jumped into the air. Red electricity shot around his body.  
  
"Well, I guess he decided to start fighting." Dyne said looking at Dante, then back up to Griffon.  
  
"SORRY SIR!!!!!!!!!!!" Griffon yelled through his crying. He suddenly dissappeared. Everyone stood around, dumbfounded.  
  
". . . . . . . . . .Ooookay. . ." Dante said to himself.  
  
". . . . . . . . . .That sucks. . ." Dyne groaned.  
  
". . . . .Damn you, Griffon. . . . ." Demitri groaned.  
  
Dyne and Dante stood on the ground for a few moments, Demitri in the tree, waiting to see if Griffon was coming back.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Dyne gave a funny little snort, followed by obnoxious laughter. Dante watched him sit down and start laughing like an evil hyena. Demitri didn't seem too happy about it.  
  
"Stop laughting!! It isn't funny!!"  
  
"You're stupid demon henchman hauled ass on you!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Dyne laughed, on the verge of hyperventilating. Dante giggled a little at this.  
  
"Your big bird was just a big ass chicken!!" Dyne laughed. "Bawk, bawk, bawk, bagawk!!!! Heh, heh, heh, heh!"  
  
Demitri tired of Dynes laughter and jumped from the tree. "Screw you! I'll kill you!" He yelled, pulling out his sword. He ran at Dyne, who was still laughing like a maniac. Dyne saw Demi coming and blocked. He then punched him in the face.  
  
"Come on, give us something better to kill. I'm getting bored. Can we just kill you now?" Dyne griped.  
  
Dante stood back. He didn't want to have to fight Demitri. Dyne and Demi spent a good 10 minutes just dodging each other's attacks. Dyne gave Demi a hit in the shoulder. He reeled back a bit and jumped up into the tree.  
  
Dyne could tell Demitri was getting tired and weakened. He sat in the tree huffing. He wiped some sweat from his face and growled when he saw that Dyne had a smirk across his face.  
  
"Okay. I've got enough energy for two more summonings. I'll use one as a trump, then if they get past him too quick, I'll do something to keep them occupied." Demi thought. He raised his arm into the air. Blue energy swirled around his hand.  
  
"Come forth, Nelo!" He yelled.  
  
"Nelo?" Dyne mumbled.  
  
Dante raised an eyebrow. "Don't sent him. How can he send dead demons anyways?" Dante thought. First his friend, now his brother? What would he have to fight next?  
  
There was a loud rumble of thunder, then blue lightning hit the ground a few feet in front of Dyne. A large man in armor appeared from the lightning. He had white hair like Dante and glowing red eyes.  
  
"Nelo Angelo!" Demitri yelled.  
  
Nelo turned around and faced Demi. "I'm your new master! Nelo, kill that young man right there. When you're done, you can deal with your brother there."  
  
"Huh, my brother?" Nelo thought. He looked and saw Dante standing a few yards behind Dyne, staring at him. "Well, looks like I can see how my abilities fair against his." He then turned and looked at Dyne. "And who's this? Oh well, guess I'll just get rid of him first. I should be grateful to this man for bringing me back to life."  
  
Nelo brought up his sword. Dyne stared at it, his eyes widened.  
  
"Oooohhh. . .HOLY SHIT!!!! That's a big fuckin' sword!!" Dyne yelped. Nelo came at him, he jumped into the air and bounced off of Nelo's head.  
  
Dyne heard a plop sound. He looked behind him to see Demitri running away.  
  
"HEY!! You son of a bitch! Get back here!!" Dyne yelled.  
  
Demi stopped and smirked at him. "Sorry, but you know that saying about running away and living to fight another day. I'm following that right now, so. . .see ya!!" He said running out of the park.  
  
Dante turned to Dyne. "I'm going after him. You stay here and fight Vergil." Dante yelled, running after Demitri.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Dyne yelled as Nelo came down with his sword. Dyne barely rolled away. He felt a cool breeze pass his face as the sword hit the ground and upheaveled some dirt and grass.  
  
"Yeahhh!!! Fuckin' scary!" He yelled and tried to slash at Nelo. Nelo blocked it. He then rammed Dyne away from him and jabbed. The sword hit Cerbis and bounced back. Dyne saw this as an opening and jabbed forward. Nelo grabbed Dynes head as he came forward. He picked him up and threw him a good 20 yards. Dyne was stopped by smashing into a tree.  
  
"Owie. . ." Dyne slowly got up. "Thanks for leaving me to kill the more bad ass guy all alone." He grumbled. Nelo held out his sword in a taunt.  
  
"Don't fuckin' tease me!" Dyne yelled. He was getting rather tired from the day's fight. Not to mention. . ."  
  
"What's the matter, boy?" Nelo asked in a stern, yet teasing voice.  
  
Dyne drooped his body. "I'm hungry. . .I need a nap and something to eat. . ."  
  
Nelo laughed loudly. He slowly walked up to Dyne, boots clanking. He came in front of the boy.  
  
"You want a nap?" He said laughing. Dyne knodded. Nelo picked him up by the head again and put him in front of his face. Dyne thought he looked remarkably like Dante. "I don't have any reason to kill you. Why does that man who brought me back to life want you dead?"  
  
"Well, because we wanted to kill him, and because I'm Dante's son. You know my dad?"  
  
Nelo was silent. He cocked his head. "I don't think I'll kill you."  
  
"Really?! That's great, 'cause I think you have one hell of a chance right now."  
  
Nelo dropped Dyne slowly. Dyne looked up at him gratefully.  
  
"I'll let you live. You're very lucky. Besides, I'd want to fight you when you're at full strength, not exausted."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
Nelo came right up into the boy's face. "Now, you said you were tired, then sleep." Nelo brought up his hand and slammed it down into the back of Dynes neck. Dynes eyes widened, then closed. He collapsed into the grass.  
  
Nelo turned around and began to leave. "Dante has a son? Well, that's nice to know. Maybe I can fight him at better terms sometime." He thought. He looked around the park.  
  
"Mundus is gone, that man who says he is my master is nothing but a coward. Why should I follow his orders?" Nelo laughed to himself. "I'll fight Dante on my own time. For now though, I'm gonna go have a little fun."  
  
Nelo smiled as he dissappeared. He felt very happy to be alive.  
  
Alright. Did anyone like that chapter? I don't think I'll have Nelo come back, maybe if I write a sequel. . .Oh, never mind! I wasn't supposed to tell you guys about that 'til the end!! Oh well. . .so now you know. Review and I'll have the next up Monday or Tuesday. 


	23. Tye Decides To Help: The Demoness

Oopps!!! Sorry about the chapter mix up. I'm not too sure what happened. Here's the REAL Chapter 23.  
  
Okay, I think I need to stop watching Nicktoons with my little brother and playing DMC so much. (Trust me, when you have a dream about the Fairly Odd Parents and Timmy is replaced with Dante. . .*quivers and shakes head. Bonks head into table. . .*I just need to stop watching Nick.) Anyways, back with this story!  
  
Chapter 23 Tye Decides To Help; The Demoness  
  
Dante had lost Demitri after he summoned a group of infestants. Dante was roaming the streets catiously. He'd accidently left one of the demons alive and it had gotten away. God only knew what it might merge with.  
  
"It's not like there's anything too dangerous here. No army bases, no construction sites. . .I should be okay." Dante thought.  
  
Dante sighed and sat down. He dug in his trenchcoat and pulled out some jerky and a bottle of water. He chewed on the meat.  
  
"Guess since I lost him I'll just rest a bit." He thought, taking a drink of water.  
  
After Dante rested for a few minutes, he heard a loud squealing of tires and an engine revving.  
  
"Hm, guess that bug found himself some wheels." He said softly, pulling out Alastor. He stood up and waited as he heard the sound of a car getting closer.  
  
Sure enough, a possessed car came driving around the corner straight at Dante. Dante could see the odd eye looking around, hungry for Dantes blood. Dante heard the car change gears as it came speeding toward him. As it got closer, Dante jumped into the air and onto the roof of the car. He stabbed the sword into the eye that jerked toward him. The car stopped suddenly, sending Dante flying. He cut a flip in midair and landed on his feet. The car burned rubber as is took off at him again.  
  
Dante quickly put Alastor away and drew his pistols. He jumped before the car hit him again and began firing. The car stopped and Dante landed on it. He continued shooting.  
  
After a few minutes of totalling the car, it's engine caught fire. Dante jumped off and backed away. He took aim at the gas tank and shot. There was a sudden explosion and burst of flames. Dante shielded his face. Chunks of metal flew all over the street.  
  
Dante sat back down. He drank a little more water and looked up. "Damn, starting to get pretty dark."  
  
He looked around at the stars and the full moon. "Huh, well, at least the moons full and Dyne'll be able to fight alright."  
  
Dante felt really bad about leaving Dyne back there like that. He didn't know how Nelo, or Vergil might be acting. He could still be in league with the demons.  
  
"I just hope he's okay. . ."  
  
Back at the Moon clan's hideout  
  
Tye looked out the window of the guestroom. He stared up at the moon, rubbing his bangle. He felt an odd feeling about Dyne, like he may be in trouble.  
  
"I wonder if he's alright? Probably not." He thought. He rubbed his arm and began pacing.  
  
"Maybe I should go help them. I guess they think I'm a coward. . ." He frowned. "I just don't wanna get killed, but I can't just leave them like this. I have to go help."  
  
Tye heard a light rattle of his doorknob. He saw Saia's head poke in. She opened the door more and walked in.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" She asked kinderly. She walked up next to him and looked out the window.  
  
"Yeah. I just feel bad about not helping my dad and brother. . ." He explained.  
  
Saia put her hand on his shoulder lightly. "Well, go help them."  
  
"But, you know I might get killed."  
  
"No you won't. You're too good to die. Besides, if you want, I'll go with you."  
  
Tye groaned. "It's too dangerous. You might get hurt."  
  
Saia laughed. "Are you kidding? Trust me, I can fight. Between Kimra, Chris, and dad I learned how to fight pretty darn good. Not only that, but I could help you if you got hurt. I can cure wounds, just not serious ones."  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"Come on, let's go help them!"  
  
Tye wasn't very good at arguing with people, obviously. He knodded. "Okay, just try not to get hurt."  
  
Saia laughed. "Great!"  
  
"But might I ask what you plan to use as a weapon?"  
  
Saia put her hands in front of her. An odd, green aura began to form around them. She began pulling her hands away from each other. As she did, a light looking curved blade appeared in her hands. It looked like a sickle. As the entire thing appeared, she grabbed the handle and put it to her side.  
  
"Nice, huh?"  
  
Tye knodded. He quickly got his stuff together. "Come on, let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and running from the room. They ran right past Leuthe.  
  
"Hey! Where are you guys going!?" Luethe asked as the two brushed past him.  
  
"We're going to go help Mr. Dante and Dyne. We'll be back later." Saia yelled. They turned a corner.  
  
"Uh, oh. Better go tell Skail." Luethe thought, continuing his business.  
  
Somewhere in town. . .  
  
Demitri jumped into a broken window of an old building. He grunted a bit as he grabbed the window frame with his more wounded arm.  
  
"Caw!"  
  
Demi looked to see a few large crows sitting in another broken window. He left them alone and jumped into the building. It was dark inside, but a little bit of moon light shone through various windows. The shadows of the crows painted the walls. Demi stumbled slowly to a large door. As he opened it, he heard a number of the birds take flight. Two flew through the door. Demitri opened it completely. He stumbled in.  
  
"Bad time, I see." A calm, feminine voice started.  
  
"Don't start with me. . ." Demi said, walking toward a young lady. He plopped down next to her and began tending a few of his wounds.  
  
The woman looked at him. He stopped what he was doing and stared at her. She had short, silver hair and a pretty, yet evil face. She had a smirk across her face. She gave a light chuckle and turned from Demi, letting a crow land on her hand. She began stroking its feathers.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Demitri growled.  
  
"Well, I told you to let me handle it, but no. You just had to go get a piece of Dante, huh?"  
  
". . . . . . ."  
  
"I had a good chance to get them earlier, but you told me to wait. Oh no, don't kill them now, you said. Now look at you. They kicked your ass pretty damn good, huh?"  
  
Demitri didn't reply. He just sat down and cleaned his injuries. A crow flew down next to him and began pecking his foot. He grabbed it and snapped its neck.  
  
"Hey! Don't!" The girl yelled. She grabbed the bird and held it. "What the hell'd you do that for?!"  
  
"I'm sick of your damn birds."  
  
"Yeah, well they're my pets. They also give me an extra energy boost." She explained, stroking the dead bird's body. It suddenly opened its eyes and began flapping its wings.  
  
"There, all better." She said, letting it go. "Don't fuckin' kill my birds, got that?"  
  
"Well, Nevia, you aren't exactly in the right position to be ordering me around, are you?"  
  
Nevia looked at the ground angrily.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, some devil hunter would have killed you. You're just lucky I came alone when I did."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. . .That was a year ago. What do I care?"  
  
"You better care."  
  
Nevia scoffed and stood up.  
  
"Nevia, there's something I want you to do."  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"That boy Dyne, he's Dante's son."  
  
"Yeah, I know that. So what?"  
  
"He beat me up pretty badly. I don't think Nelo did his job. I want you to go and take him out. Got that?"  
  
Nevia scoffed. "No problem. He's just a kid. He won't be so bad."  
  
"Don't judge him by his youth. If he wants to fight, he'll be a little hellion."  
  
Nevia smirked. "Good. That's what I want to fight."  
  
Nevia turned from Demitri and left. Many of the crows followed. Demitri sighed and continued attending to his wounds.  
  
"I wish that girl wasn't so blood thirsty. . ." Demi thought.  
  
Review. I may not have the next chapter until the end of the week. (Sorry, I haven't been able to get on my computer as often as before.) I really hope to finish soon though. (That way, I can write some other stories.) 


	24. Dynes Brawl With Nevia

Hey!! I only got one review for that chapter!? Does noone know that I fixed it?!?!? You guys better make it up by giving me a ton on this one! (Thanks Chasm. You're the only one. *sobs*) Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I know I said I'd have it up last week, but I didn't get to get on my computer most of the week. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 24 Dynes Braul with Nevia  
  
Dyne stirred. He felt a cool breeze brush aross his face. He opened his eyes and saw that it was pitch dark. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Damn it. That hurt. . ." Dyne groaned as he slowly stood up. He was still in the park, but Nelo was nowhere to be found. "Guess I better go find dad." Dyne began stumbling in the direction Dante had gone. He felt lightheaded from being knocked out.  
  
As Dyne headed down a narrow street, he heard the sound of flapping wings. He looked around.  
  
"Caw!!"  
  
Dyne looked up to see a few crows perched in a nearby tree. As he watched them, they took flight in the direction he was heading. He decided to follow them.  
  
After a few moments, Dyne found himself in a large, circular street. There was a big sitting area in the middle of the street. There were two benches, two trees and a small fountain in the area. Dyne walked into the clearing and heard a number of crow caws.  
  
He looked around and saw dozens of crows perched around the area. They were on the window ledges of nearby buildings, the two trees, and a few on the fountain.  
  
"Woh. . .creepy. . ." He mumbled as he came next to the fountain. "Ah, water." Dyne bent over the fountain, cupped his hands and began drinking from it.  
  
Nevia sat in the shadows of a street. She watched the young man drinking from the fountain. He had his black and white hair slicked back and was wearing a red trenchcoat. He had on the Cerbis gauntlet and a large sword that she could see.  
  
"There's that bastard." She thought. She slowly walked from the shadows and toward the boy. He obviously saw her, because he stopped drinking and looked up at her.  
  
"You again? What, you still mad about your stupid birds? Get off my back. I ain't in the mood. Too damn hungry." Dyne said grumpily.  
  
Nevia reached into a small side pouch on her hip. Dyne watched her, thinking she was going for a weapon. She pulled her hand out to reveil a few large slices of jerky. She waved them in front of her to show them to Dyne. She then threw them toward him. He grabbed them greedily and smelled them. Knowing they were safe, he began stuffing them into his mouth. After he finished them, he looked back up at Nevia.  
  
"Thanks. . ."  
  
Nevia scoffed in reply. "Your welcome. I just want you to be better fit to fight with. Nelo obviously didn't do his job. What can I say though? Demitri sucks at summoning right now."  
  
Dyne smirked. "So, I'm supposing we aren't going to be friends, huh?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Nevia said, smirking.  
  
"What's up with you demons? You guys just love trying to kill us Spardas."  
  
"It's not that. You start it. Am I right, Dyne?"  
  
Dyne shrugged. "Okay, she has a point." He thought.  
  
Nevia put out her hand and a long sword appeared in it. She grabbed the handle and pointed it in his direction.  
  
"Nothing too personal. Just my job." Nevia said as she prepared to attack.  
  
Dyne just stood there. "Aw, you wanna play? Okay, let's play."  
  
Nevia ran at Dyne, her sword tucked close to herself. Right as she came in for a slash, Dyne dodged to the left. Instead of slashing forward though, she swung the sword to the left. Dyne moved, feeling a light breeze blow across his neck. He jumped to her side and came in for a stab. Nevia slashed his gauntlet as he did so. She jabbed forward, but was also blocked. Dyne dodged yet another quick jab. He wound up behind her. He went in for a side slash. As the arm blade came at her, she suddenly disappeared. Dyne stood waiting to see if she'd show up again.  
  
"Dumbass." Dyne heard from behind him. Before he could completely turn around, Nevia jumped a little and kicked him twice, then spun around and kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying into the nearby fountain. The fountain crumbled under the blow. Dyne layed there for a second as water sprayed him. He stood up, his head soaked.  
  
"Damn. For a girl, you're pretty good." He said, wiping his face. "Aw man, you got my hair all wet."  
  
"And is that all you care about?" Nevia scoffed.  
  
Dyne started shaking his head. Water sprayed around him. He shook until it was mostly dry. When he stopped, his hair was messy and no longer slicked back. He brushed though it and neatened it. Instead of being slicked back, it was now down in his face. He brushed some of it over to the side and out of his eyes.  
  
"Hum, you look cuter like that." Nevia teased. She brought up her sword.  
  
"God, come on, bitch. Can't you cut me a little slack?"  
  
Nevia growled a little. "Don't call me a bitch!"  
  
"Okay, you AND your mamma are bitches. That better?"  
  
Nevia growled again. She swung her sword in front of her and brought it behind her. She swung forward and let the sword go. It flew toward him like a boomerang. He jumped onto it and down toward her. Instead of acually hitting her, he tucked his arm and charged her with his shoulder. She stumbled back, then he ran forward. He jabbed at her, slicing cleanly into her arm. It was just a scrap. She got away from him via teleport and appared on a rooftop.  
  
"I'm not gonna take it easy on you anymore." She said, holding her arm.  
  
"Yeah? Then come on down."  
  
Nevia held up the sword. An odd blue aura shone around her. Pale, blue smoke came from the ground and concealed her from view. When the smoke cleared, Nevia was wearing an odd, spikey suit of armor that resembled a less bulky Nelo's. Her sword seemed to have grown and there was an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"So what? Big deal, you got some snazzy armor! Oh, I'm pissing myself." Dyne cried sarcasticlly. He had a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, laugh now, asswipe. I'm Nevia Yukin, the new commander of the demon army. I'm about to shove this sword up your ass. Do you think that would feel very good?"  
  
Dyne winced a little at the thought of having a six-foot sword rammed up his ass. He then smirked.  
  
"Stop smirking, jackass!" Nevia yelled. She wouldn't admit it, but his cocky little smirks made her feel somewhat weaker.  
  
"I just like to do it 'cause I know damn well it pisses you off to no end."  
  
Nevia growled and jumped down at Dyne. Dyne knew better than to stand there, so he jumped away. She was much quicker now and dodged all of his blows. She nearly got him every time. Dyne jumped away from her.  
  
"What's wrong? You not in as good a mood to fight anymore?" Nevia teased, running at him.  
  
Dyne blocked her on coming attack. She hit him with so much force, that he slid into a nearby wall. He was now backed up, trapped. Nevia grabbed his arm and pinned him. She brought her face close to his.  
  
"Dumbass. You just can't fight."  
  
"Sure I can. Just not when it's against a crazed, PMS'ed, phycotic sucubi from the great depths of hell." Dyne said smirking.  
  
Nevia pressed her sword hilt into Dynes throat. "I wish I didn't have to kill you." Nevia said, staring into Dynes, icy eyes.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"'Cause you're kind of cute. It's such a waste to have to kill you."  
  
"Gee, I'm flattered. . ." Dyne groaned sarcasticlly. "Great thing to tell a guy right before you kill him."  
  
A smirk to match the one Dyne was wearing crossed Nevia's face. "Well, might as well get this over with, huh?"  
  
"Go on, do what ya gotta do. . ." Dyne coaxed calmly. He couldn't fight back.  
  
Nevia brought back the sword. She seemed a little hesatant.  
  
"What's wrong? Just do it."  
  
Nevia closed her eyes. Dyne could see that she didn't really want to kill him. She was just about to hit him, when a blade suddenly protruded from her chest. Her eyes widened and she turned around. A black haired youngster was standing there. There was a light haired  
  
"Tye, great timing." Dyne groaned.  
  
Nevia pushed the sword out of her chest. It fell to the ground behind her. "Bastard. . .I'll get you for that. . ." She groaned.  
  
Tye tried to make a run for his weapon, but Nevia was too fast for him. She kicked him as he ran past her. He flew into Saia, who was sent flying as well. As Tye tried to get back up, Nevia was suddenly right there. She picked him up by the throat with great ease. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let him go, damn it!" Dyne yelled. He ran at Nevia. Noone fucked with his brother. Nevia threw Tye into a wall, head first. He was rendered unconscious. Saia wasn't much of a threat either. She had been knocked into a bench and had passed out from the force of Tyes weight.  
  
"Alright, back to us." Nevia said, turning her attention back to Dyne.  
  
"Fuckin' bitch!" Dyne yelled. He picked up Tye's sword.  
  
Nevia coaxed him toward her. Dyne growled and ran at her yelling. She jumped away and slashed at him. Dyne seemed in a mad killing spree. He only had one thing on his mind: killing her.  
  
"You should calm down. It isn't good to fight with nothing but anger behind your strikes. You'll never win." Nevia warned.  
  
Dyne obviously didn't care. He was into another blood lust. He bounced off a wall and came flying at Nevia. Right as she went to block, she saw that he went Devil Trigger.  
  
"Shit! I forgot he could do that!" She thought as she changed her mind about blocking and dodged instead. Dyne slammed into the ground, upheaving grass and dirt with the landing. He turned and stared at her. His hair had turned a bluish tent and his eyes glowed red. Nevia felt a tinge of fear run up her spine at the site of the Dynes devil form.  
  
She calmed herself and smirked. "So? What's the big deal?" She reassured herself. She cooly held her sword out to taunt Dyne. Dyne ran at her quicker than ever. He came in for a stab attack. Nevia jumped up and landed on his arm. She kicked him in the face and jumped from his arm. The kick didn't even seem to phase him. He ran at her again.  
  
"I better pull out the heavy artillary." Nevia thought. Just as Dyne approached her, she went into a devil trigger state of her own. A purple aura shone around her. Before Dyne could do stop his attack, she moved elegently to the side and grabbed Dyne by the neck. She then threw him into a wall with so much force that the wall crumbled where he hit.  
  
Nevia laughed and held her sword like a dart. She threw it toward him. The sword flew perfectly and stabbed into his chest.  
  
Dyne groaned as the sword went through him and half of the blade went into the wall. He grabbed at it out of pain. His devil trigger vanished and he was back to normal. He groaned a little more as his arms dropped from the sword. His head fell onto his chest. He stood limply, and still, pinned to the wall by the sword.  
  
"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. . ." Nevia thought. She felt kind of bad about having to kill him. "He was kind of handsome. . ." She let her devil trigger fade, but left the armor on. She slowly turned and began to leave.  
  
"Nev. . .ia. . ."  
  
Nevia turned to see Dyne moving a little. His hand twitched a little and his head shot up. He stared at Nevia with his cold eyes. "I'm not dead yet. You'll have to a HELL of a lot better than that to kill me!!"  
  
His arms shot up to the sword. He pulled until it started moving. It slowly slid from his body. He pulled it completely out and held onto it, blood glimished on the blade. His breath was a bit heavy and he heaved. He stared at her again and smirked.  
  
Nevia watched him with a look of surprise.  
  
"What? Thought that was all it took? Nuh, uh sweety." Dyne scolded.  
  
"Humph, 'sweety?' I guess I was too easy on you. . ."  
  
"Can it with that shit. Trying to tell yourself you're better doesn't work. So, you can kiss your ass goodbye now, 'cause I'm about to chop it AND the rest of your body into pieces!" He laughed, throwing the sword back to Nevia.  
  
Nevia wasn't sure what to think. Either this guy was superiorly strong to her, or he was a complete dumbass fuck.  
  
She smirked and held up her sword. Alright, lets keep at it then."  
  
"I'm for that."  
  
Nevia was about to run at Dyne, when a voice cracked into her head.  
  
"NEVIA!!"  
  
Nevia stopped. "What is it, master?" She growled. Dyne stopped, wondering who she was talking to.  
  
"Nevia, stop this fight. I need you back here, NOW!" The voice yelled.  
  
"But master! I just started fighting! Demitri told me to kill him!" Nevia protested.  
  
"Oh, so Demi told you to kill me, huh?" Dyne growled.  
  
"I don't care what Demitri told you. Get back. That boy will kill you if you don't. That I can promise you."  
  
"Are you questioning my abilities?" Nevia growled.  
  
"Just do what I tell you. . ." The voice commanded.  
  
Nevia let out one last growl, then sighed. She brought her sword to her mouth and licked some of Dynes blood from it.  
  
"Well, seems like I can't keep fighting. I have other, more pressing matters. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Oh, come on. Can't you play a little longer?" Dyne coaxed.  
  
"No. I'd rather have my master spare my life than possibly dye fighting you. As much as I'd just love to stay and give you so much pleasure. . ."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get the point." Dyne groaned. "Just go on before I decide to kill you where you stand."  
  
"Don't worry." Nevia reassured him. "We'll get the chance to fight again. That's a promise."  
  
Dyne smirked as he watched her jump onto a rooftop and out of sight.  
  
"Woh, that girls a little spitfire!" Dyne yelped, rubbing his chest.  
  
"No she isn't. She's a cruel bitch. . ." Someone said weakly.  
  
Dyne turned to see Tye slowly getting up. "Hey, what do ya know? The little coward decided to show his face. I didn't think you'd show up."  
  
"Yeah, I kept you from getting killed though. Didn't I?" Tye said, walking to where Saia was laying unconscious.  
  
"You brought your girlfriend along? Good job, I'm sure she'll stay alive for quite sometime if you keep that up." Dyne groaned sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up. She wanted to help."  
  
"Doesn't mean you had to let her."  
  
Tye was holding Saia in his arms. She was beginning to wake up.  
  
"So, now what are you gonna do?" Tye asked.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nevia was holding her chest. She walked down a darkened corridor of the building that Demitri and her had met in earlier. She came to a large, wooden door. As she opened it, she heard someone inside.  
  
"You STILL haven't killed Dante?!" One voice yelled.  
  
"No sir. He beat me again." Demitris voice groaned.  
  
Nevia opened the door all the way to see her master and Demitri. Demitri had fresh wounds all over his body. His face was completely bloody, along with most of the rest of his body.  
  
"Got another wooping, Demi?" Nevia laughed.  
  
Her master growled and looked at her. "You know, if Demitri would train harder, we wouldn't have this problem now."  
  
"What do you mean, master?" Demi groaned.  
  
Their master snapped his covered face back toward Demitri. "The only reason I took you in is because I knew you had the power to summon demons who have died. You better earn your keep. I'll kill you myself if you don't learn to summon better demons."  
  
"I summoned Nelo Angelo! That's a 'better' demon!" Demi argued.  
  
"Did he obey you?"  
  
"Well. . .no. . ."  
  
The master began pacing. His cloak swayed as he walked. "I want you to be able to bring back Mundus."  
  
"Sir, I can't. I'd die trying. It wouldn't even be complete. I'm not ready to summon that kind of power yet." Demitri was desperate to make excuses. "I called Phantom with no troubles! He obeyed every-"  
  
"Demitri, shut up!" Master yelled. "I'm tired of your excuses!"  
  
Demi calmed down and sighed. "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
The master sat down in a large chair in the middle of the room. "Nevia, Demitri?"  
  
"Sir?" They said together.  
  
"I want you two to rest. When you're healed, I want you to go and fight again. Demitri, you take care of Dante. Nevia, Take care of his brat children. Understand."  
  
Demitri nodded and bowed. "Yes, sir."  
  
Nevia smirked. "No problem."  
  
The two went off to their sleeping chamber. Demitri layed down on his bed. Nevia sat on her's. A crow flew through one of the room windows and landed on her bedpost.  
  
"Better get some sleep. It's 11." Demi commanded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Nevia plopped her head down onto her pillow. She stared at the crow. It made her feel at ease. She closed her eyes.  
  
"That boy. . ." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Dyne groaned. "What, you like that maniac Dyne?"  
  
Nevia smiled to herself. "I guess you could say that."  
  
"Ew. Well, don't get too fond of him. Don't forget that you have to kill him."  
  
Nevia's smile faded. "I know. . ."  
  
Nevia, exausted, fell into a deep slumber, thinking of the young Sparda boy.  
  
That's Chapter 24. (My longest yet!) I won't have the next one until next week or so. Sorry. It should be kind of long and I'll probably have a lot to do during the week. Do give me reviews on this chapter though. I'd really appreciate them. (Really, I mean it. *Pulls out Sparda.* Give me reviews or I'm gonna be doing some major ass kicking with this bitch!!) 


	25. Dynes New Ability: Departed Friends

Okay, let's get this going. I sure got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of stuff to do lately. I hope some of you don't mind too much. Enjoy. Oh yeah, where did Chasm go? I haven't seen his reviews lately.  
  
Chapter 25 Dynes Newfound Ability; The Departed Friend  
  
Dante snapped awake. He had apparently dosed off while he was resting. His body was stiff and his head groggy.  
  
"What time is it?" He thought. He reached into his coat and pulled out an old pocket watch. He opened it to reveil that it was 3:15 in the morning. "Damn. I slept pretty well. Lucky I ain't dead though."  
  
He stood up, yawning. After the fight with the infested car, Dante had tried to get some rest. Unfortunately, not soon after he closed his eyes, Demitri had come to fight him. In need of some rest, Dante hurriedly kicked his ass. He had then sat down again to rest.  
  
Dante had tried hard to persuade Demi not to fight him, but he was left with no choice. Demi was like a brother to him after what they'd gone through. He could tell that Demitri had no true anger behind his attacks.  
  
"Why did he want to kill me so badly? He kept hesitating to slash me. He had the opportunity." Dante thought. He remembered having his back turned to Demi at least twice. Demi never even tried to hit him at those times. Maybe he wanted a fair fight or something?  
  
"Who cares." He thought. Dyne's safety was all that Dante could think about. They'd been apart for a number of hours now. God only knows what kind of trouble Dyne could have gotten into.  
  
Dante looked around to see if anything was around to attack him. There was nothing.  
  
"Better go find him. . ." He thought as he began down the sidewalk.  
  
It wasn't too long before Dante heard a voice.  
  
"Hold it, Dante." The voice growled from behind him. Dante recognized it to be Demitri's.  
  
"What another ass kicking, do ya?" Dante sighed as he turned to see Demi standing in the middle of the street. He looked rather pissed.  
  
Demitri scoffed. "I'm not going to let you win this time."  
  
"That's what you said last time." Dante laughed. He really didn't want to fight Demi, but once again, he wasn't left with much of a choice.  
  
Demitri turned from Dante. "Follow me. I want to fight somewhere else. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Dante shook his head. "I could care less. The time it takes us to get there just prolongs your life, if you know what I mean."  
  
Demitri growled. "Arrogant bastard." He walked down the road, Dante following.  
  
The two were walking next to each other soon. They looked more like best friends than enemies. Demi stopped in front of a large building. Dante noticed that it was the old hotel that he'd found Dyne in earlier.  
  
"This is where you wanna fight?"  
  
Demi nodded. "Plenty of space."  
  
Dante shrugged and the two walked in together. As Dante walked all the way in, the door closed.  
  
Demitri walked into the middle of the room. He turned to Dante. "Alright, let's get this over with."  
  
Demi pulled out his swords, while Dante decided to put on Ifrit.  
  
"Let's rock." Dante yelled and ran at Demitri.  
  
(Somewhere closeby)  
  
Dyne walked along with a rather stoic expression on his face. Tye had been nagging and bitching at him since the fight with Nevia. It had been a few hours since then. It was really beginning to piss him off.  
  
"One more word Tye, just one. . ." Dyne growled.  
  
"If you weren't such a arrogant dickwad, then maybe-"  
  
Tye was stopped by Dyne suddenly grabbing him by the front of the vest. He picked him up and threw him into a wall. He let him go with one arm and brought the other to Tyes throat. He clenched down and slowly began to lift. Tye gagged a bit.  
  
"What did I fuckin' tell you!?" Dyne yelled. He stared at Tye evilly. Tye grabbed Dyne's arm and tried to get him off. Dyne wasn't loosening his grip.  
  
Saia ran up to Dyne and grabbed his arm. "Dyne!! Let him go! Please!" She yelled.  
  
Dyne dropped his stare with Tye and looked down at Saia. She had a frightened, innocent look on her face. He slowly dropped his grip and Tye slid to the ground. He sat against the wall holding his neck, gasping.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that to your own brother!!" Saia yelled and knelled down with Tye.  
  
"H-he needs to learn not to piss me off!" Dyne argued. He was beginning to feel horrible about what he'd just done.  
  
"Bastard!" Tye coughed.  
  
"How could you do that?!" Saia cried. She hugged Tye.  
  
"What do you expect? He's a demon." A voice laughed.  
  
Dyne turned to see Nevia. She was still wearing her armor.  
  
"And you aren't?" Dyne growled at her.  
  
"Only a quarter. But I can still kick your ass."  
  
Dyne grabbed his sword. "Can you back those words with your sword?"  
  
Nevia unsheathed her sword. "Come over here and find out, hun."  
  
"Oh, I'm your 'hun' now, huh?" Dyne laughed.  
  
Before another word could be exchanged, there was a sudden explosion nearby. The sky around them lit up in a orange color.  
  
Nevia turned and looked up. "Demitri?!" She yelled. She turned back to Dyne. "Sorry. Can't fight." She jumped onto a roof hurriedly.  
  
Dyne followed. "Hey! Get back here, damn it!!" He ran after her, Saia and Tye close behind.  
  
As they ran, Dyne could see the old hotel where he had fought the wyrns. There was a fire roaring on the roof. Dyne saw about ten more explosions erupt from the roof. The flames grew.  
  
"What the hell?!" He thought. He came to the building and saw Nevia jump down.  
  
Tye held back, he grabbed Saia and held her back as well. Saia tried to get away, but Tye wouldn't let go.  
  
"Tye, why can't we go?!" She yelled, struggling.  
  
Tye had his eyes on the flames. ". . .No. . .I won't let you get hurt. . ."  
  
Saia stopped wiggling. "I won't get hurt."  
  
Tye turned his head and looked at her. "Someones gonna die here. I can sense it. Whoever it is, I won't let it be you."  
  
Dyne noticed that his brother was lagging behind. "Tye!! Get your ass over here!" He yelled.  
  
Tye looked over to him. "No!! I'm staying back here with Saia." Tye yelled back.  
  
Dyne growled. "Fine! I'll go in on my own, fuckin' coward!!"  
  
Tye looked at him angrily. "I have to protect Saia. I won't let her die."  
  
Dyne scoffed and turned away from them. He looked around the roof at the flames and could see a large hole through some of the flames. He sighed.  
  
Dyne turned his head back to look at his brother. "If you aren't going to fight, I'd suggest getting away from this place. The roof could cave in at any minute. You never know. Take Saia and leave, now. . ." Tye hadn't heard Dyne speak like that in a long time. His voice had been soft and calm, rather than his usual smartass tone.  
  
Tye nodded and began to back away. "Alright. . ."  
  
"Hey wish me luck, huh?" Dyne asked, softly again.  
  
"Good luck. . ." Tye said and began off.  
  
Dyne turned his head back to the flames. He could only hear the roaring and crackling of the fires.  
  
"Here I go. . ." Dyne told himself. He ran at the flames and through them into the hole. He landed gently on the tile floor below.  
  
The air was hot from the overhead inferno. Dyne looked around to see Dante and Demitri. They were both facing each other, about 20 feet from one another. They appeared to be having a stand off. Nevia was watching them from behind Demitri.  
  
Nevia noticed Dyne and turned to look at him. "Ah! 'Bout time, brat. Seems Demitri has his fight under control now. Guess we can have a little fun."  
  
"Nevia!!" Demitri yelled. "Get that fire put out before you fight!"  
  
Nevia sighed and put her arm into the air towards the fires. A strange energy emitted from her hand and she shot it into the air. It hit the flames and they immediately extinguised.  
  
"Okay, let's begin." Nevia growled.  
  
Dyne started by charging at Nevia. She side stepped him and kicked him in the side. He jumped away some to minimize the blow.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Dyne could see that Dante and Demitri had started fighting as well. Nevia suddenly swung her sword at him. He felt a light sting on his cheek. He hopped away from her a bit and wiiped his face.  
  
"Damn, she got me. I better be more careful." Dyne thought.  
  
"I seem to have the upper hand here. I can tell you aren't putting your all into this fight. Come on!" Nevia growled. She lunged forward at Dyne, who rolled away. Nevia landed on the ground on all fours and turned back to face Dyne. She saw that he was trying to go help Dante. He was running toward Demi.  
  
"No you don't, damn it!!" She thought and ran in front of Dyne. He stopped abrutily and slashed out at Nevia. She blocked it and got her face very close to his.  
  
"You're mine. I'm not going to let you go help daddy. You're playing with me, remember?" She said at a whisper, then pushed Dyne away.  
  
The two continued. Dyne tried for a jab, but it didn't work. Nevia stepped behind Dyne and tried to swing into his side. He jumped into the air and flipped behind her. After completeing the unsucessful swing, Nevia brought the sword around behind her to block Dynes oncoming slash to her back. As his gauntlet hit her sword, she pushed her body backward to force Dyne away. He was knocked back and he lost his balance. Nevia turned to see Dyne sitting on his ass.  
  
"Get up. Unless, of course, you'd rather I end your usless life right here." Nevia taunted.  
  
Dyne rolled backward and hopped onto his feet. Nevia smirked and ran at him, but he scurried away and started running toward Demitri, who was obviously not having as much fun as Nevia.  
  
"Damn it, there he goes again!" Nevia thought. This time, she ran up behind Dyne and grabbed a tuff of his hair. His feet flew out from under him and he somewhat fell. The only problem was that Nevia was holding him in the air by his hair.  
  
"Better stop it you little fuck." She growled and threw him across the room. "Don't try it again."  
  
Dyne was crouched on the ground. He rubbed his head.  
  
"Dyne. . . ." Someone called. It was a familiar voice, but not from any of the people in the room.  
  
"What!!" Dyne yelled. Nevia gave him a funny look.  
  
"Who in the hell are you yelling at?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Dyne, listen to me!!" The unknown entity yelled at Dyne again. Dyne noticed it was in his head.  
  
"What? I'm listening. . .Dyne whispered to himself.  
  
"Ignore the woman! She will kill you with your strength. If you're going to fight someone, help your father."  
  
"If I try, then this 'woman' is gonna kick my ass."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
Dyne noticed that the person talking to him was the Cerbis gauntlet. He looked down at it.  
  
"Hey, you're my fuckin' weapon!! I didn't know you could talk. I thought you were supposed to be some great and all mighty weapon! Help me out here!" Dyne yelled. Nevia was sitting back, thinking that Dyne had gone insane.  
  
"I wonder if I should just put him out of his misery. . ." Nevia thought to herself.  
  
Dante was having a rather easy time. He had hit Demi a few times, but Demi hadn't given him one cut. They had spent most of the fight dodging. Dante had noticed that Dyne was trying to help him, but the woman kept him away. Now Dante saw that his son was crouched on the floor, talking to his gauntlet. He would say a few words, then listen. It seemed that he was having a conversation of some sort.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you that you needed to unseal my powers?" Cerbis asked Dyne.  
  
"Yeah?" Dyne nodded.  
  
"Well, now would be an opportune time to do so."  
  
"Yeah, how?"  
  
Cerbis sighed. "Well, I better make this quick, since that girl is about to lose her patience. Okay, close your eyes and let me take over your mind for a moment."  
  
"You mean, possess me?!"  
  
"Something of that matter."  
  
Dyne closed his eyes. "Okay, any time now."  
  
Dyne felt a strange serge through his body. There seemed to be a vast amount of energy flowing through him. His head began to throb and felt like it would explode. He grabbed his head and yelled.  
  
Nevia wasn't sure what to think. She stepped back, somewhat terrified. Dante and Demi stopped fighting to see what was happening. Dyne began to float in the air.  
  
"What the hell is happening to me!!!!!?? Dyne thought to himself. After a few moments of agonizing pain, Dyne felt his body fall to the ground. He landed on his feet and breathed. The pain slid away and he opened his eyes.  
  
The three others in the room were looking at him, horrified. They were no longer looking at Dyne, they were looking at a demon. Dyne seemed to be in a devil trigger state, but it was different. His eyes glowed with a bright, blue-white flame, rather than his red. His hair had grown longer, his teeth had sharpened and his hands clawed. His ears had grown and became pointed and he had a pair of horns coming from his head that turned backward. He also had something that just didn't match the rest of his attire; a long, black, fluffy, wolf-like tail. Dyne stood up and stretched. The others saw a pair of demonic wings spread from his back as he did so. This was apparently the full potential of the crossbreed Dyne.  
  
"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT SHITSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was all that went through Demitri's mind.  
  
Dante stepped forward and in front of Dyne. He felt his fear subside. Dyne looked at him and a demonic smirk crossed his lips. He felt much stronger than he'd ever felt in devil trigger. He unfortuatly had no clue what he looked like. He felt Cerbis in his mind.  
  
"Now, are you satisfied?" Cerbis asked Dyne calmly.  
  
"Oh yeah." Dyne said slyly. He continued his attention to Dante.  
  
"Can we get this job over with?"  
  
Dante nodded and they both turned to Demitri. He was staring at Dyne, still horrified. As Dyne took one step toward Demi, Nevia jumped in front of Demi. Dyne stopped.  
  
"Move. I just want to kill him, not you." Dyne growled.  
  
Nevia stood her ground. "No. I won't move."  
  
Dyne didn't say anything. He stared at Nevia.  
  
"Why do you want to kill him anyway?! He never did anything to you. We're just doing what our master told us to do!" Nevia growled.  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm being paid to kill him. And quite a lot too." Dyne growled back.  
  
"Yeah, by who? Skail, That sorry excuse for a demon leader?"  
  
Dyne shook his head. "No. Some guy in a black robe hired me to kill him."  
  
Nevia looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Guy in a black robe?"  
  
Demitri's eyes widened. "W-wait a minute. The only person I can think of who wears a black robe is. . ."  
  
Nevia turned around and stared at Demitri. "Master. . .?" She whispered.  
  
"Why would he. . ." Demitri began.  
  
Dyne sensed something coming. He lept to the side as a four huge ropes of energy came toward the four. Dante dodged as well. Nevia turned just in time to see them and rolled to the side.  
  
They watched as the ropes pierced into Demitri and hurled him into the wall. He was pinned to the wall with the four energy ropes impaled into his chest and stomach. Demitri groaned in pain as blood splattered onto the wall with his impact. Dark crimson blood seeped from the stabs. He coughed up some as well.  
  
"Demi!!" Dante yelled. He ran over to try and pull him from them. No matter how hard he tugged, the ropes wouldn't give. Nevia ran to try and help too, but it was no use. Dyne just stared at the sight.  
  
"I guess you weren't going to do your job. Pity that I had to do it for you." A voice laughed. Dyne turned around to see the black robed man floating down to the ground holding the energy ropes. Dante and Nevia turned as well.  
  
Dante's eyes glowed red. "YOU BASTARD!!!" He yelled.  
  
The man laughed. He put his hand on the hood of his cloak and threw it back to reviel his face. He had long, silver hair and green eyes. He was smiling devilishly.  
  
"Idiot boy. He couldn't do as I asked. He knew what I wanted him to do, but never did it. Not only that, but he wasn't loyal. I had to have him killed." He laughed.  
  
Nevia growled. "Tethis!!! How could you! You son of a BITCH!!" She yelled.  
  
"Now, now, Nevia. You should learn to tame that tounge of yours." Tethis warned. He let the ropes go and they flew toward her. They wrapped around her and threw her into the wall next to Demitri. She strained to get loose, but to no prevail. She looked over to Demitri, who was barely clenging to life.  
  
"Now," Tethis began, turning to Dante and Demitri. "I will dispose of you so that I may complete my plan."  
  
"And that would be?" Dante asked.  
  
"To resuscitate Mundus. I am following in the footsteps of my father. He also wished to do so." Tethis explained.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah well, it ain't happening." Dyne said with a smirk.  
  
"God, why don't you guys just get a new leader instead of wasting your time trying to bring back Mundus?" Dante sighed.  
  
Dyne looked down at his gauntlet to make sure it was okay. He saw a large handle like thing sticking out from by the wrist. He grabbed it and pulled to reviel a large sword.  
  
"Cool. Now I don't have to just punch everyone." He said with a laugh.  
  
Dante, who had on the Ifrit, took them off and pulled out his sword instead.  
  
"Dyne, we need to make this quick, so we can help those two." Dante told Dyne, nodding his head toward Demitri and Nevia. Dyne nodded.  
  
"I guess you two want to end your lifes. Alright, just let me get ready." Tethis said. He pulled of his robe to reviel that he was wearing a pair of makeshift pants. He wasn't wearing a shirt and a pair of wings unfolded from his back. He put out his arm and a large, green energy sword appeared in his hand. He put his arm to his side. "Let us begin."  
  
Dyne, feeling very confident with his new form, took the first move. He moved so quickly that Dante could barely see him. Dyne faked a frontal stab, but at the last minute swerved to the side and attemped a slash to the lower back and side area. Tethis calmly and easily put his sword around to block the strike.  
  
"No way!! I barely even saw that! There's no way he could have blocked it." Dante thought.  
  
Tethis grabbed Dyne by the throat and pulled Dynes face in front of his own. "I am at a much higher level than you're, boy." He growled and threw Dyne away from him.  
  
Dyne readied himself, but noticed that Tethis had turned his attention to Dante. Dante used Alastor to taunt Tethis. Tethis took the taunt and came in for an attack. Dante jumped and flipped behind Tethis just before he could stab him. He slashed at Tethis and got him across the lower back. Tethis growled and came around for a stab at Dante. Dante jumped to miss it.  
  
"Dante, Dyne!!" Nevia yelled. "Don't let him hit you! If you get slashed, it can't heal!" She warned.  
  
Dante grunted understanding as he ducked a decapitation. He slashed, trying to cut Tethis' legs off. Tethis jumped and did a backward flip. Dante hopped up and put up his sword. He unholstered his guns and shot. Tethis raised one hand and the bullets reflected around him. Now knowing that guns didn't work, Dante pulled the sword back out and stood guard. Dyne came and stood next to Dante.  
  
"Need some help?" Dyne asked.  
  
Dante looked over at him. He still wasn't too keen of Dynes new form. He didn't show it, but it just about terrified him. He nodded and growled.  
  
"I'll kill him for what he's done." Dante growled.  
  
"And I'll help."  
  
The two ran at Tethis. Tethis smiled and put out one arm. A ball of energy emitted from his hand and shot at the two. They narrowly dodged it and continued on.  
  
Dante was the first to reach Tethis. He swung the sword from above, but it was blocked. While Dante slashed one side, Dyne was at the other. Somehow, Tethis blocked every move.  
  
Dyne managed to get behind Tethis. He slashed and hacked off one of Tethis' wings. Tethis yelled in pain and spun around. He slashed from below and upward. As Dyne jumped back, he felt the right side of his face burn. After jumping far enough away, he felt his face to notice that he had a large slash from his right cheek to the middle-right part of his forehead. A few of his hairs were gone too.  
  
"Damn it." Dyne thought. He came back into the fight. Dante had managed to slash his lower back. Tethis grabbed both of them by the head. He threw them into a nearby wall. Dante hit the first, then Dyne on top. Dante had a fluffy tail in his face.  
  
"Damn it, get up!" Dante growled. Dyne jumped up. He saw Tethis put out his arm. Red electricity crackled around it, and shot toward the two.  
  
It hit them and encased them is a red ball of electricity. The two groaned in pain.  
  
"Well, looks like you weren't as bad as I thought you would be." Tethis said, starting toward the them. "Once I'm rid of you, there will be no one to stop my plan."  
  
"This guy's too damn strong!" Dante thought. He was apparently not immune to this odd red lightning.  
  
"Well," Dyne strained. "Looks. . .like this is it. . .huh?"  
  
Dante also strained to speak. "Never say never. . ." He groaned. Dyne saw that he was looking up to the holes in the ceiling. Dyne looked up too and saw the sillouete of someone or something.  
  
There was a sudden howl through the room. Dyne saw the sorce was coming from one of the holes. Tethis turned and looked to see a large, black wolf jump in his face. A silvery white wolf and a brown one jumped from the hole and began to attack Tethis as well. The electric field around Dyne and Dante disappeared. Dyne saw three more figures jump down. He saw that it was Tye, Chris and Saia.  
  
Dante smiled. "Hey guys!!! Just in time. We were about to die." He laughed.  
  
Chris came forward and greeted Dante. "Tye came back to the hideout and got us.  
  
"See!!" Tye began. "I ain't a coward!! I just believe that you should go into battle well prepared. Dyne just don't know any better."  
  
He stopped. He looked around. "Hey, where is Dyne?" Dyne came up behind Tye and hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Right here, smartass!!" He yelled happily. "You just pulled our asses out of the fire."  
  
Tye turned around. "AHHH!!" He yelled, seeing Dyne. He stumbled back a few feet and tripped.  
  
Dyne rolled his eyes. "Man, why does everyone keep giving me weird looks?"  
  
"Maybe 'cause you look like a mix between a goat, bat, wolf and human!" Tye yelled.  
  
"Oh. . ." Dyne said. "Cool."  
  
Dyne turned to look at Tethis. The black wolf was clenging to his throat. The other two had him pinned to the ground. Dyne walked over and pulled out one of his guns. He pointed it at the middle of Tethis' head. The energy that had been flowing through Dyne suddenly disappeared, but it didn't matter. His form reverted back to normal.  
  
Tethis looked up at Dyne with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"You lose, buddy."  
  
The blast rang though the room, then all was silent.  
  
Dyne and Dante sighed at the same time. Dante looked over at Demitri and Nevia to see that the energy ropes had disappeared. He ran over to where Demitri was laying, face down.  
  
Dante bent down and rolled Demi over. He was still breathing.  
  
". . .Dante. . ." Demitri breathed. He was dying.  
  
"Demi. . ." Dante started.  
  
"Dante, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to have to fight you. I guess I dyied anyway."  
  
Dante didn't say anything to reassure Demi's life. He knew he was going to die. Tethis' attacks couldn't be healed.  
  
"Hey man, I really love ya. You're like a brother to me. . .I know you hated me back in the day, but we ended up being good buds."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Look. I know I'm dying. I don't wanna die like those other demons. You take care of my body, 'kay?"  
  
Dante merely nodded.  
  
Demitri became limp. Dante tried to get him to move, but there was no response.  
  
Demitri was gone.  
  
There. Finally done with that chapter. I hope it isn't too bad. Review it and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Bye. I'm going to bed. . .(ah, bed.) 


	26. Parting Ways

Hey guys! Thank you so very much for your reviews. I greatly appreciate them. I'm gonna go ahead and start this chapter.  
  
Chapter 26 Parting Ways  
  
Dante, Dyne, Tye, Saia, and Nevia were standing in a small field behind Dante's home. They were standing around an old oak tree. They had come back from Berail only an hour or so ago. It was now about 7:00 a.m. They had taken Demitri to the field to bury him. They'd just finished.  
  
Dante knelt down, propping himself up on a shovel. He looked over to the trunk of the tree where Demitris sword was sitting. He stood up and grabbed the sword. He then stabbed it into the ground above the top of the grave.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Dante and Nevia seemed to be the most upset by Demi's death. Saia and Tye didn't really know what had gone on between him and the others. Dyne also felt some greivance over Demi's death.  
  
Dante had acted extremely weird. Dante insisted on carrying Demi to his truck. He wouldn't let anyone help him at all. He had made Dyne drive home so that he could sit in the back with him. Dyne had never seen Dante act so affectionate before.  
  
"Demitri. . ." Dante began. "you were like a brother to me. I'm sorry for how I used to treat you. I guess I wasn't used to having anyone around me. I'm sorry. But, maybe now you can find some peace."  
  
Dante knew that Demitri had had a rough life, much like himself. Being half demon was hard for a person. Dante understood Demi.  
  
Dante closed his eyes and sighed. He felt like crying, but refused to do so. He opened his eyes and turned to everyone else. "Let's go inside. . ."  
  
After everyone was in the house, Dante sat on the couch. He calmed his mood as much as possible.  
  
"Okay, so now what is everyone going to do? We obviously aren't any richer from that job and now I have two more people to take care of."  
  
"Well, actually. . ." Tye began. Everyone looked at him. Tye continued. "I was talking to Saia on the way home, and I was thinking I'd stay with her and the clan."  
  
Dante raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"I want to stay with Saia. Not only that, but I can help the clan get rid of the left over demons in Berail." After saying that, Tye wrapped his arm around Saia's side and held her next to him. Dyne gave them a dirty look.  
  
"Alright, that's fine. You aren't interested in helping the business, huh?" Dante said with a sigh.  
  
Tye shook his head. "Dad, I found out that killing demons my whole life is NOT what I want to do. I was swallowed by a dragon, watched my brother get impaled, and got my ass kicked by a girl. I really don't think I'm cut out for hunting demons."  
  
"Well, I actually got impaled about four or five times." Dyne butted in.  
  
"More if you include when that shadow got you." Saia snickered.  
  
Dante sighed. "I understand." With that he turned to Dyne. "Dyne, what are you gonna do?"  
  
Dyne smirked. "Well, I was thinking about staying here and sponging off of you for a while, but I was really hoping that you would let me hunt demons with you now that you've seen how good I am."  
  
Dante shrugged. "Well, guess I could let you help me with some easier missions. You know, the kind that hopefully won't involve impalement."  
  
Dyne grumbled a bit. Much like his father, his weakest point seemed to be. . .his chest. Well, his head too, but he tried to protect that a lot more that his chest. At least he knew he could live through a chest hit.  
  
Dante smiled and looked back at Nevia, who seemed to be trying to leave. "And just where are you going, young lady?"  
  
Nevia froze and spun around. "Me? What do you care? I ain't part of your family."  
  
Dante continued to smile. "You can stay here, if you like."  
  
Nevia shook her head. "No way! I am NOT staying here!" Nevia had a slight fear of the Spardas. She wouldn't admit it though. Being in the house at the moment with all of them made her feel uneasy.  
  
"Dante shrugged. "That's fine. See ya around."  
  
Nevia turned back around and headed to the door. She seemed in a hurry as she opened the door and left the house. Dyne waited a few moments, then went to the door. When he opened it, Nevia was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Dante came up behind Dyne. "She probably teleported." He laughed. Dyne grunted and closed the door.  
  
After and hour or so, Dyne had his butt plastered to the couch, playing Metal Gear Solid 2 on his PS2. He heard Tye making a comotion upstairs and saved his game. He turned off the system and went upstairs.  
  
As Dyne got to his room, he saw Tye getting numerous books, articles of clothing and other stuff together and putting them all into pillowcases, a dufflebag, two old backpacks, and a suitcase. Dyne saw that he was having trouble getting an arm full of books into a pillowcase. Dyne grabbed a number of the books and helped him out.  
  
"Thanks." Tye said, relieved. Dyne smiled and turned to look at his brother after putting up the books.  
  
No problem. So, you really leaving?"  
  
Tye knodded. "Yeah. I wanna stay with Saia and help the clan."  
  
"Awwww! Ain't that sweet!" Dyne said, grabbing Tye in a headlock and ruffling his hair.  
  
Dyne stopped when he looked toward a wall of their room. They had a huge mirror on the wall. Dyne let Tye go and began examining Tye and himself in the mirror.  
  
"Hey ya know what?" Dyne began. Tye hummed a 'what' sound. Dyne started playing with a strand of hair that hung in front of his left eye. "If we stand together like this, and I don't have my hair slicked back, we look more alike."  
  
"Duh! We ARE twins, after all. The biggest difference is that goofy white streak in the front of your head!" Tye laughed. He didn't mention the large scratch across Dynes right eye.  
  
"Goofy?!" Dyne yelled and grabbed Tye around the head. He threw him onto his bed, then one man dogpiled him.  
  
"Okay! I take it back! Just get your fat ass off of me!"  
  
Dyne jumped off, but the blanket came with him. He lifted his right arm to see that Cerbis had a spike stuck in the blanket.  
  
"Hey, how do I get this off?" Dyne asked himself.  
  
Right after he asked, three band-like claws that held the gauntlet onto his arm retracted. The whole thing seemed to writhe and shrink and it soon fell onto the floor with the blanket. Dyne untangled it and examined it. There were four blades sticking from the sides and one on the bottom. It looked kind of like a weird horseshoe crab or something.  
  
He sat it on his bed and rubbed his arm. It didn't feel any lighter, seeing as how the gauntlet had weighed nothing at all. He felt some energy leave him.  
  
"Well, you got a pretty cool toy, aye Dyne?"  
  
Dyne knodded. "Yeah, but you got a girlfriend."  
  
Tye laughed.  
  
After Tye got all of his stuff together, he proceeded to bring it downstairs. Dyne followed. Tye sat his stuff down in the living room.  
  
"So, when are you leaving?" Dyne asked.  
  
"As soon as Saia's ready."  
  
Dyne sighed. He figured he'd be pretty lonely without his brother to pick on.  
  
"I'll miss ya." Dyne groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll miss you too. But, I'll come and visit after the towns back to normal."  
  
Dyne knodded satisfaction. "I don't know how you plan to leave, since we totaled the bronco."  
  
"Could I get you to drive us in the truck? That way you guys don't have to worry about it."  
  
"'kay."  
  
Moments later, Dante and Saia came from the kitchen. Dante had a cup of coffee, and Saia had some tea.  
  
"You can eat here before you leave, if you want." Dante told Saia.  
  
"That's okay, Mr. Dante. I'll eat when we get home."  
  
Saia came up to Tye. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Tye knodded. The three men began picking up all of the bags and taking them out to the truck. After they had everything packed, Dante turned and looked at Tye.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright." Dante sighed.  
  
Everyone but Dante jumped into the truck and they took off.  
  
* * *  
  
Dyne parked the truck outside of the Wolf clan's hideout. He helped Tye get everything out of the back.  
  
"That's it." Dyne said as he took out the last pillowcase.  
  
Tye knodded. "Oh yeah!" He said and began taking off his bangle. He handed it to Dyne.  
  
"What? This is yours." Dyne said, trying to give it back. Tye pushed it away.  
  
"No, you keep it. You'll probably get more use out of it than me anyways."  
  
Dyne reluctantly took it. He put it onto his left hand and showed it off. Tye smiled.  
  
As Tye began to leave and Dyne jumped back into the truck, Dyne poked his head out the window.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted.  
  
Tye turned and came back.  
  
"Hey, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving my ass. Numerous times. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead three times now."  
  
Tye laughed. "Yeah, no problem. What are brothers for anyways?"  
  
Dyne stuck his arm out the window and ruffled Tyes hair. "Be seeing ya!" He laughed.  
  
Tye laughed and moved back. He stuck one arm in the air and waved farewell. Dyne cranked up the truck and drove home.  
  
* * *  
  
Dyne came back inside. He yawned. It had been a long day. He proceeded to the kitchen, where Dante was sitting with breakfast made. Dyne smirked and leaped into a chair. He was famished. He tore into the meal like a ravenous dog. After he finished, Dante sighed.  
  
"So Tye's gone. . ."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"You gonna miss him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dante stood up and went into his room. Dyne hopped up and cracked Dante's bedroom door open. He could see his father digging through some stuff. Dyne moved back as Dante came to the door.  
  
Dante had in his arms his lightning sword, Alastor and a book. He handed Dyne the sword.  
  
"Here. It's yours now."  
  
Dyne examined the sword. It sent a shock of electricity through his body.  
  
"Oww. . ."  
  
"Yeah, it likes to do that." Dante growled.  
  
After the unexpected jolt, Dyne pointed at the book. "What's with that?"  
  
Dante held it up. "This book had just about everything you need to know about the underworld, Mundus, demons, and even the devil language." He explained, handing Dyne the book.  
  
"Thanks." Dyne said taking the book. Dyne, as we know, didn't know much about anything Dante had just mentioned. He decided it was time to learn.  
  
"Hey, I also wanna take you down to my office tomorrow." Dante said, going across the room.  
  
"Really!?" Dyne knew what he ment by 'office': "Devil Never Cry". Dyne smirked. "Cool."  
  
Dante walked up to Dyne and rubbed his hand through Dynes hair. "Go get some sleep. You deserve it."  
  
Dyne knodded and yawned. Exausted, he headed upstairs and plopped down onto his bed. He was soon asleep.  
  
Dante walked up soon after and checked on him. He sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you. . ." He thought. "Your mom would be too."  
  
* * * *  
  
1 year and 4 months later  
  
Dyne jumped out of his chair. He'd just had ice water thrown on his head.  
  
"SHIT!! THAT"S FUCKIN' COLD!!" He yelled. His buddies laughed. One of them fell on theground.  
  
"That's what I get for letting them get drunk. . ." He thought.  
  
One of his friends threw a towel on Dyne's head. He laughed began trying to dry Dynes hair.  
  
"Here! Le' me get thawt!!" He boy yelled.  
  
Dyne managed to make his buddy release him and sighed. "Okay, I think we've been partying long enough. You guys need to get home!"  
  
One of his friends looked at their watch. "We've only been here for 6 hours. . ."  
  
"Exactly. That's plenty long enough. Everyone out!"  
  
Five of Dynes friends proceeded to leave with many complaints. Three of them had to carry the other two out because they were so drunk.  
  
"Wait, there should be seven. . ." Dyne thought. He began searching the building for his two missing friends.  
  
He went upstairs and to his small room. As he opened the door, he saw one of his friends in his bed. Another was standing on the bed, just about completely naked, except a bra, which she was proceeding to remove.  
  
"AW SHIT!! GET OUT!!" Dyne yelled. He apparently shouldn't have let his friend Jake bring his girlfriend.  
  
Jake practically fell out of Dynes bed and proceeded to put his pants on. Jakes girlfriend did the same, but much more quickly. Dyne went to the wall where he kept Alastor.  
  
"You guys got 20 seconds. . ."  
  
The two struggled feverishly to put on their clothes. Jake jumped out the door and fell on the last step of the stairs. Jakes girlfriend jumped over him and ran out the front door as quickly as humanly possible. Jake finally got up as he heard Dyne coming down the stairs, feet thumping loudly.  
  
"Does this look like a burlesque house to you!!? Get the fuck out!" Dyne yelled. Jake tore out of the house at a speed Dyne thought that only he or Dante could reach. Dyne ran to the front door and stood in it, triumpant.  
  
"That's the last time I let you come party at my place, you son of a bitches!" Dyne yelled. He stabbed his sword into the wooden floor behind him. "Fuckers."  
  
Dyne rubbed his head. He felt a bit tipsy himself. He came in and slammed the door. His buddys had wanted to have a party at his place, since Dante was out on a mission.  
  
After Dante had gotten a few more jobs about a year ago, Dante had decided to rebuild the "Devil Never Cry." It was still in the same place though. Dyne had wanted to rename it back to "Devil May Cry", because it had a better ring to it, but Dante refused. Dyne had moved in and taken it over pretty much. He was more of Dante's secretary than a devil hunter. He just got small jobs, which sucked for him.  
  
"Dad'll let me have a good one some time." Dyne sighed. He looked around at the mess his friends had made.  
  
After getting everything cleaned up, Dyne ran upstairs to his room. He looked at his bed in disgust. He pulled the blankets off and put new ones on it. He decided he'd rather not take a nap in his room, because it smelt funny. He went back downstairs and hopped into the chair at the front desk. He proceeded to take a nap.  
  
Unfortuatly, after a few minutes, there was a loud crash. Dyne opened his eyes and looked around. He looked out the window and frowned. It was raining.  
  
"Damn. . ." He groaned. He tried to get back to sleep, but found it impossible with all of the thunder.  
  
After a half-hour, the phone rang. Just as Dyne looked at it, thunder crashed. He let it ring a few more times, then picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Devil Never Cry. What can I do for you?"  
  
He listened for a few moments while the costumer talked with him. "Yes ma'am. . .Yeah, no problem. I'll be out there in a little while. . .Thanks, bye." He said and hung up.  
  
Dyne looked around the room for a moment.  
  
"Oh, dad won't notice I even left. . ."  
  
THE END  
  
That is the end of my fic! But don't be mad! I have a plan to write two more DMC fics that go along with this one! For some reason, I wrote this one first, but I should have written my other one first. (I guess I wanted to confuse everyone!) One is the prelude to this one and the other one I haven't put much thought into yet. (But I do have a few ideas! It involves Dyne. That's all I can say.) If you think I should go ahead and write the prelude, let me know in some reviews and I'll have the first chapter up in the very near future. Please let me know!!!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who left me reviews or liked this, exp. Chasm (Yes, exp. Chasm!), kioken,(I think that's it, if not, I'm sorry.) Sabe, Mr. BWAHAHAH (uh. . .I guess.), My friends who read this and thought it kicked ass, and everyone else who I can't remember the screen names of at this moment. Thank you and good night! 


End file.
